Unforgiven
by Chicaga
Summary: Alyssa used to love Jack Sparrow, until he abandoned her. When he finds her to try to win her back, will she accept? JACKOC Review please! FINI!
1. Taken

Hey everyone. I got this idea one night so I want to try it out. If you like it tell me, and I will continue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa ran to the docks, her auburn hair streaming out behind her. _Please be there, please be there_. She saw what she was looking for, but it was a long way away. She would never get to the Pearl in time. But it would come back for her. It had to. Jack would certainly make them turn around to get her.

She sat down on a nearby barrel to wait. She waited for three days, but it never came back. He didn't want her there. He had left her behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lees! I tried to serve that man over there, but he says he wants you to." Beth's voice woke her from her distracted cleaning. She turned to the man in question and gasped. He was here…

_Dammit. _Alyssa walked over to the table, rum in hand. She slammed it down on the table, sending drops of the drink all over.

"Here." She said coldly. She turned to leave, but the customer grabbed her wrist.

"Now luv, come sit down."

"Jack, let go of me." He wouldn't let go. She tried to pull away, but it didn't help. She fell back into his lap.

"There we go. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Jack I've been groped at all night. I don't need any from you." She pulled herself up.

Two hours later he was still there. He had had almost seven rums, and only now was getting tipsy.

"Mr. Sparrow I think you have had enough." He frowned at her.

"First of all luv, it's _Captain_ Sparrow. Second, you can never have enough rum."

"Well that is your opinion. Mine is that you've had enough."

"Just one more?" He gave her the puppy eyes that he had used on her so many times before. There was a twinge of something deep inside her.

"I'm cutting you off." She grabbed the mug and took it back to be washed. Jack followed. She wound through a maze of dishes and barrels, hoping to lose him. _So much for that._

"What do you want from me Jack?" She whirled around suddenly to face him, her arms spread out wide.

"I want you to come back to the Pearl with me." Pushing aside a stack of dishes, he stepped closer. He smelled of rum and the sea, a wonderful, familiar smell. Alyssa closed her eyes a minute, taking it in.

"Alyssa! Get out her! The dinner rush just started!" Her boss. _Thank god._

"Duty calls." She gave him a sweet smile and sidestepped past him. Jack went and sat back down, waiting for her to finish. Finally her shift was over, and she began to clean up the tables. He waltzed up behind her and placed a hand on her back, causing her to flinch.

"Kindly remove you hand from my back before I break it off." He withdrew his hand.

"We need to talk Ally." She stopped cleaning.

"Do NOT call me that." She said through clenched teeth. That was Jack's signal to back off. He went and sat back at his table in a huff. A few minutes later, she sat down across from him.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come back to the Pearl with me." She let out a laugh of disbelief.

"You leave me stranded in the hell-hole that is Tortuga, where I have to get a job I really don't want, and you come back a year and a half later and think I'm going to run back into your arms? Think again Jack." There was a pause.

"You're still sore about that?" She groaned in exasperation.

"Dammit Jack how am I supposed to feel?"

"Being a waitress isn't that bad luv."

"I have two jobs Jack." He sat and stared at her. She sipped the rum she had brought over for herself. Her eyes narrowed at the silence.

"I'm not a whore if that's what you're thinking."

"No, no I wasn't thinking that. So what is this 'other job'?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come now."

"Not here. Not now." She got up to leave and he grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me and I'll let you go." He gave a toothy grin. The angry feelings that she harbored towards him came out, and she gave him strong punch in the jaw. He fell back, but he let go.

"I forgot you were a puncher." He rubbed his face.

"Just like you forgot me." Jack raised his hands like a shield.

"Now luv-"

"Don't you 'luv' me Jack." She raised her hand to strike again, but someone tapped her shoulder. It was one of the local whores.

"This one yours?"

"Nope. You can have him." The whore smiled and plopped herself into Jack's lap.

"Wait hold on!" Jack stood, sending the girl onto the floor.

"Jack you pig!" She helped the other woman to her feet, who promptly smacked Jack.

"You deserved that one." He gave her a glare as she walked away.

"Why won't you come back with me?"

"I don't love you anymore Jack. What you did to me…" Her voice trailed off.

"I am very sorry for. Now please." He put his hands on her shoulders. She was silent. That was what she had wanted so badly a year ago. But now…

"No." she walked out the door.

"Alyssa, can't we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about Jack." He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Jack. I could kill you right now, in cold blood, and feel absolutely no remorse." She hissed back, struggling to get free. He fell back, as if he was wounded.

"That hurt luv."

"I would hope so." She wriggled free and began to walk to her house. It wasn't a house really. She had rented a room in the house of an older couple once she figured out that Jack wasn't coming back. Why they lived there she had no idea.

Jack sighed behind her. She felt an arm snake around her waist an arm lift her of the ground. She screamed and pounded on his back, but everyone was too drunk to notice her.

"Jack Sparrow you let me down right now!" He ignored her. She watched as they went from the city, out to the docks, and onto the Pearl. The crew watched as their captain came aboard, a girl slung over his shoulder. That was unusual, even for Jack.

Gibbs snuck behind them, catching a glimpse of his captive.

"Good lord. Ms. Alyssa!" She stopped her pounding and screaming at the sound of her name.

"Hello Gibbs. Nice to see you again." She resumed her pounding. Jack carried her into his cabin and plopped her down on the chair.

"Now that you can't leave, we can talk. What is this second job?" She sat in silence, arms crossed across her chest.

"Hmm. How about why you won't come back?" Silence. He was getting frustrated now.

"What have you been doing?" More silence. He flung his arms up in the air.

"I give up! You're still as stubborn as I remember." He walked out of the room.

"And you're still a bastard like I remember. We're even." She muttered to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, okay that chapter really sucked. But it will get better!

Press the grey button and review review review!


	2. Back where she belongs

Yeah okay, this is chapter 2. (Thank you to those who reviewed.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa sat in Jack's cabin. It was just as she remembered it. A little messier, but basically the same. Her thoughts drifted.

Did he really want her back? Even if he did, it wasn't because he loved her. Jack Sparrow was incapable of love, only lust. She sighed.

"Something wrong luv?" The sudden voice made her jump. There was Jack, standing in the doorway grinning at her.

"No of course not. I was just kidnapped by a brainless pirate. Everything is wonderful." He frowned.

"Now luv, don't think of it as kidnapping. I was just returning you to where you belong."

"You don't know where I belong."

"By the sounds of it neither do you."

"And you do?" She snapped back as she left.

It was dark out, and the stars were shining. The air outside was warm, and there was a slight breeze. They had left Tortuga, and even though she was on the _Pearl_, she was glad to be rid of that damned place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack watched as Alyssa leaned on the railing, the wind playing with her auburn hair. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her light English accent was still there, as was her temper.

He had to win her back. What they had before was amazing. Then he messed it up. It would be easy, since he knew all about her. But then again, that information was from a year and a half ago.

Oh well. All he had to do was a little investigation; see how she reacted to certain things. He smiled and returned to his cabin, happy with his plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, extremely short but I promise the next will be longer.

R+R -Chicaga


	3. Right where she left it

**Okay, I changed a bit in the beginning of this chapter so that it fit with the next one. (chapt. 20) You don't need to read it, but it might clarify some stuff. **

Hey hey everyone! So yeah, this is chapter 3.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa stormed back into Jack's cabin, where he was sitting reading some papers.

"What the hell happened to my cabin?"

"We needed more room for rum." He responded without looking up.

"You filled my room with alcohol?!" She yelled back. He nodded, grinning to himself. "Well get it out!"

"Can't luv. Nowhere else to put it."

"FINE." She grabbed a few blankets and a pillow and headed back out.

"Where are you going?" He looked up at her over the paper and frowned.

"I am not sleeping in here with you, so I'm going outside." To her surprise, he didn't try to stop her.

She threw one blanket on the deck near some barrels. Lying down on the makeshift bed, she threw the blanket over herself.

Within a few hours, the temperature had dropped. It was cold. Alyssa snuggled into the blankets and rubbed her hands together. No matter how cold it got, she refused go into that room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke early the next morning to the bright sun. Jack stood at the helm a few feet away.

"Mornin' luv." He grinned at her, gold teeth shining. She rolled her eyes as she gathered the various blankets. She walked back inside.

Something in the corner of the room caught her eye. It was her trunk, the one that she had brought from England. She opened it carefully.

Everything was still there, just as she had left it. Dresses, jewelry, and other trinkets, all were there. Her mirror sat on top. Her mother had given it to her for her tenth birthday. The door opened behind her.

"You kept it all…" she whispered.

"Course I did. I knew you would come back." She laughed. He came and stood behind her as she dug through the chest. There lay the things she had collected over the years, and her books.

She pulled out one, a necklace she had gotten at her first raid with Jack. It was a large sapphire, with a few small diamonds surrounding it.

Jack took it out of her hands and put it around her neck. His hands lingered on her shoulders. Alyssa sighed and leant back on him. He still had that familiar scent of rum, sweat and salt water. She closed her eyes for a minute.

_WHOA! Hold on!_ She jerked back up and turned to face him. He simply gave her a grin.

"Just like old times eh?" She groaned and stormed out of the room.

"Who does he think he is? Thinking he can just leave me there… He is so… Argh." She muttered to herself as she out as much distance as she could between herself and the cabin.

She spent the rest of the day getting reacquainted with the crew, who were quite surprised to see her. She made it clear she wasn't there to stay.

The whole time she felt Jack's eyes on her. She turned to glare at him, but he averted his gaze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slept outside the next night, and the next. Her nights were sleepless, trying to think of a plan to get away from _him._

It didn't bother Jack that she slept outside. She would come around eventually.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter. Chicaga


	4. Making a break for it

A big merci to Alenor Peredhel for the idea for this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after Alyssa's 'kidnapping' they stopped in Saint Jacobs. She was more than happy to get off the ship. It had been a year and a half since she had been on one, and again they made her queasy.

Jack led the crew off the ship, giving his usual speech on how they had to lie low and be back on time.

"Everyone understand?" There was a chorus of 'Ayes' before everyone scattered. A few stayed to help Jack gather supplies.

The group walked through the little town, Jack keeping a close eye on Alyssa. They went around, buying rum and food. Mostly rum. The other men carried the barrels and boxes back to the Pearl, leaving Jack and Alyssa alone.

He led her into the closest tavern and ordered them both rums.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six drinks for Jack and one for Alyssa later, they still sat there. Alyssa restrained from drinking more for two reasons: first, who knows what would happen if she got drunk, and second, she had a plan.

At first Jack had commented on her lack of drink, but now he was to drunk to even notice her. _Perfect._

"Jack I'm tired. I'm gonna' go back to the Pearl and go to sleep." She managed to fake a yawn. He frowned at her.

"I'll come with you." He got up, but fell back onto the bench.

"It's okay Jack, I won't leave. I promise." She said sweetly as she put her finger on his chest. His lips curled up into a smile.

"I knew you'd come around." He slurred back, waving his hands towards the door. "You go get some sleep." She smiled and walked out the door.

Once outside, she noted her options. To her left were the docks, to the right, more houses. She turned to the docks.

Back at the Pearl, she found a sack, and filled it with the things from her trunk, a little food and a sword.

She crept of the ship and headed deeper into the town, taking the back streets just to be safe.

There was a forest just beyond the border of the town. She'd hide out there for a day or so, then come out and catch the next ship to leave. Where it was going didn't matter, as long as it was away, where Jack would never find her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat in the tavern, drinking to the success of winning back Alyssa. Gibbs came in and sat beside him, a worried look on his face.

"Cap'n? Did you by ay chance notice that Miss Alyssa left?" Jack took another swig of rum.

"Aye. She said she was tired."

"Well she's not sleeping now." Jack looked at the older man questioningly.

"What?" Gibbs swallowed hard.

"Well, um…"

"Out with it man!"

"She was headed away from the docks. And she had a bag." Jack's eyes widened.

"What!" He stood and stormed out of the tavern. Alyssa was nowhere to be seen. _Where would she have gone?_ He spotted the forest. She could get lost in there. But then again, that's what she wanted.

Jack strode towards the forest. There was a crash from an alleyway beside him. He drew his sword and slowly approached the end. There was more noise as the culprit tried to get away.

"Dammit!" It was Alyssa. He sauntered over to the end of the alleyway, where she was trying to get her pant leg off a nail. It had torn right through the fabric, attaching a box to her foot.

"Thought you could fool me hmm?" She glared up at him and drew her sword.

"Get back." She hissed once she cut her leg loose. Jack drew his own sword.

Their weapons clashed, the rings of steel echoing in the alley. For a while, Alyssa was winning.

"I must say darlin' I thought you would be rather rusty." He said as she parried his swing.

"I can thank my job for that."

"What is this job?" Jack groaned in exasperation. Alyssa tripped on her own foot and fell back against a wall. Jack saw the opportunity and pulled out his gun. She stared up at him in surprise.

"You're coming back to the ship now." She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a smug look.

"No"

"Yes."

"You and I both know that you aren't going to use that gun, so why don't you put it away?"

"Actually, I would use it."

"Oh really? Then why don't you? At least I'll be able to get away from you." Jack thought a moment, then put the weapon away.

"I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours." The comment made Alyssa roll her eyes. "And since you aren't going to be getting away from me anytime soon, I suggest you grab that bag of yours and get going." She did so grudgingly; there was no point arguing now.

He led her through the streets and back to the docks.

Once back on the Pearl, Alyssa grabbed her pillows and blankets to go outside.

"Nuh uh, you're sleeping in here until we leave."

"There is no way in hell I am going to sleep in here with you."

"Yes you are." He turned and locked the door, slipping the key his pocket.

"You did not just lock that door!"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did, so get comfy." She glared at him for a moment, then turned to make a bed on the floor, muttering to herself.

"Stupid damn captain….thinks he's all that….stupid…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Jack lies

Okay, at the end of the last chapter, I wrote 'that's the end of chapter 5' I meant chapter 4. That's it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa lay on her makeshift bed on the floor, thinking. Jack certainly didn't want her to leave.

_**Well tough. If he thinks things are gonna go back to the way things were, he's got another thing coming.**_

_But you want things to be the same as they were._

_**Of course I do. What we had was wonderful. But the point is it was what we HAD.**_

_Everything could go back to normal if you just let it. _

_**Things will never be normal with Jack**. _

That was the way she had liked it. She loved the spontaneity. She loved Jack. There was still a part of her that wanted to go back to him, but it was small, and she generally ignored it.

But now he had come back. It took him awhile, but he did come. That didn't mean he loved her. He could just want a little whore to play with while he was traveling.

_Jack's not like that_

_**Oh yes he is.**_

_No he's not. He loves you._

_**Psh. Jack Sparrow is incapable of love, only lust. If he loved me he wouldn't have left me.**_

_Maybe he had a reason. Just give him a chance won't you? What's the worst that could happen?_

The voice was right. There was no harm in asking. She slowly got to her feet and crept over to the bed.

"Jack?" She poked him in the back. He muttered something and waved her away.

"Jack I need to talk to you." This time he turned to her.

"What is it luv?" She laid down next to him, and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Why did you leave me?" Jack paused.

"I didn't want to luv, really I didn't. I went back to the ship, and someone told me that you had gone to bed. By the time I found out you weren't there, we were too far away."

"Really?" She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. How could she have doubted him?

"Of course. I came back the next day, but I couldn't find you."

"The next day?" He nodded. Before she could think, she was hitting him.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAME BACK THE NEXT DAY!? I WAITED FOR YOU FOR THREE DAYS!" Jack was busy protecting himself. _Bugger._

"Wait! Wait! I can explain!" She stopped hitting him.

"I want to see you try!" He sat up to face her.

"I was drunk, and I forgot you, alright?"

"And you thought that by waiting two and a half years, you could get off Scott free?"

"I thought I would give you some time to calm down." She got up and dug through the pockets of his coat.

"That certainly worked well now didn't it?" She pulled out the keys and unlocked the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You are." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the door. He was too surprised to protest.

"Oi! Hold on!"

"I'll just give you two and a half years to cool off, and everything will be fine. Goodnight Jack." She pushed him through and locked the door.

Alyssa strode back to the bed, and, despite the banging, she managed to fall asleep. It was the best sleep she had had in a week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack pounded on the door.

"Ally you let me in right now!" There was no answer. The only way he was getting in there was if he knocked down the door, and he wasn't about to do that.

He plopped himself down on a sack. A cool breeze blew past him.

"At least she had some blankets."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chapter** 5.**


	6. Albert

Chapter 6

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa glided out of the room in a very good mood, seeing as she had been able to sleep in a decent bed.

Jack turned away from the helm when he heard the doors close. He scowled at her and turned back around.

"Have a good sleep Jack?" she asked cheerily. He grunted in response.

"That's wonderful. I had an absolutely amazing night. I slept so well!" She could practically feel him glare back at her. The thought made her grin.

"Well since you are so rested, why don't you make yourself useful and swab the deck?" He said dryly. Alyssa wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"_Swab the dec_k? Jack you know I can do harder work than that…"

"Yes, but I feel like making you clean." Her jaw fell.

"But-"

"No buts Ally. Get to it." She grabbed the mop and began to scrub angrily, a plan forming in her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa spent the day scouting out possible targets before finally settling on Albert, a man a year or two her senior, who was new to the ship. He was naïve and could be easily manipulated, which was perfect.

Later that night as everyone had gathered for dinner, she found the spot where he sat.

"Hello there." She said sweetly as she looked down at him.

"Hello."

"May I?" Alyssa motioned towards the seat next to him.

"Oh yes, of course." She sat down, Jack taking a seat across from them.

She began talking with him, and he was actually very easy to get along with. That would help.

Throughout the night she inched closer and closer to Albert. Finally grabbing his hand under the table and giving it a squeeze. He looked at her in shock, but she just gave him a smile and leaned on his arm.

This continued at every meal. Every time she upped the stakes, sitting in his lap and playing with his blond hair. Her actions obviously angered Jack, and confused the crew.

It wasn't long before Albert began to brag about their 'relationship' to the crew. Oh, the wild rumors that were spread. Her favorite was one that they had been secretly meeting for years, and that he had joined _the Pearl_ to be close to her. Of course, all reached Jack's ears in time.

Alyssa kept up the act for days, relishing the menacing looks she got from Jack as she would sit with her 'lover.' She had found her revenge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat and watched as Alyssa sat in her usual spot, Albert's lap. She was twisting a strand of his hair around her finger and laughing, oblivious to the hands moving farther and farther down her back and rubbing her thigh.

God, he hated seeing her like this. If it had been him instead of Albert, it would have been perfectly acceptable, but it wasn't. She turned her head to him and smiled before looking back at Albert.

She whispered something in his ear and got up, pulling the man behind her like a dog. This piqued Jack's interest and he followed a few steps behind them.

They pair headed up on deck, where they leaned against the railing. She laughed at something and edged closer to him. His arm went around her shoulder, hand hanging precariously close to her breasts. Alyssa noticed this and looked up at him, putting a hand on his chest. Albert smiled.

His face bent towards hers and they kissed. It surprised Alyssa, but she went along with it. It had been a long time since she had been intimate with someone in anyway, and it brought back so many memories. Memories of her and Jack.

She noticed Jack watching them (as she had expected) out of the corner of her eye and kissed Albert harder. There was a twinge of pain in her stomach, guilt perhaps?

No, it couldn't possibly be guilt, not after what Jack had done. That was the only reason why she was doing this, to make him feel regret for leaving her.

She pulled away, gasping for air. Almost immediately Albert's lips came crashing against hers again, this time harder. His tongue parted her lips and roamed her mouth. She couldn't help but notice how different his kiss was from Jack's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack went back downstairs to get more rum. At first he was going to intervene, but she had seemed happy enough. If this was what she wanted, he wasn't going to stop her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa felt her back suddenly hit a wall. She didn't remember moving. Albert pushed himself against her, his hands moving down from her shoulders and across her collarbone. She pushed him away.

"Stop." He smirked at her.

"Aw, come on." Again he tried to kiss her.

"No, this has gone far enough." She sidestepped past him and began walking away when he grabbed her around the waist.

"Maybe for you, but I'm not done." His breath was hot on the back of her neck. She scanned the deck for Jack, but he was no where to be seen. _Where is that damn pirate when you need him?_

Albert pulled her closer and kissed her neck. She struggled to get away, but he pulled a knife out of his pocket, turning it so the blade shined in the moonlight.

"No struggling and no screaming. Got it?" She swallowed hard and managed to give a weak nod.

He gave a slight chuckle behind her as his knife moved to the front of her shirt. It made a slight cut in the top, and his hands moved to either side of the slit, getting ready to pull it apart.

Alyssa elbowed him in the stomach. Albert's arms loosened from around her as he doubled over, and she managed to get away.

His hand grabbed her leg, sending her sprawling to the ground. She screamed as she fell, hitting the deck with a thud. Within a second, Albert was sitting on top of her, the knife held by her throat.

"I said no screaming."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!!! Dun dun dun duh.

Review please!

Chicaga


	7. Scar

Hey everyone. I am very sorry if I didn't respond to your review. FF was all weird and didn't alert me to the reviews, so I went to the reviews page to reply, and lost track of who I reviewed to and who I didn't. Very sorry.

Don't own POTC

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I said no screaming."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So much for being easily manipulated and naïve._ Albert was now using one hand to undo with his belt while he sat on top of her. His other hand was holding the knife to her neck.

She was hoping that Jack had heard her scream, when she heard footsteps on the floor behind her. Careful as to avoid slitting her own throat, she tilted her head back. Sure enough, there were Jack's boots.

"What might you be doing?" The knife moved away from her throat as Albert got up. She then got up herself and walked over to Jack.

Albert suddenly swung out with the knife, cutting her arm. She screamed and fell to her knees. The coward ran away to another part of the ship. She grabbed Jack's sword and followed after him, blood still flowing from her arm.

Despite her injury, she managed to catch up with him. She swung violently as she chased him, causing him a few cuts as well.

Jack followed behind them, ready to intervene if Alyssa got in trouble. At the moment though, it seemed she could handle herself.

She cornered Albert against a railing at the bow of the ship. He looked around desperately for a way out.

"I said, 'this has gone far enough.'" She hissed. A horrified look covered Albert's face, and she plunged the sword into his chest. His eyes grew large as he slumped down onto the deck.

She surveyed her work for a moment, and then somehow managed to pick him up and throw him over the side.

Jack watched in awe as she handed him the sword and walked nonchalantly to the cabin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack knocked on the door of the cabin and looked inside. Alyssa sat on a stool in the corner, gingerly cleaning her wound.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He watched as she tried to get a bandage around her arm, but failed.

"Need some help?"

"No." She snapped back. She tried again, but instead the cloth fell to the floor.

"Well ye look like you do, so I'm going to help anyway." He pulled up a chair next to her. She pulled the sleeve of her shirt down over the wound. "I'll need you to lift that up a bit." She refused, keeping her hand tightly clamped over the cut.

"Look, I'm not going to try anything I promise." She relented a little and rolled up her sleeve.

"You better not, or you'll end up like Albert."

The deep cut that she had just gotten went right over another, older scar, heading further up over her shoulder. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"That's new. When did that happen? "

"As a matter of fact, it's not any of your business. Hey wait a minute!" He lifted up her sleeve, following the line of the scar. It went past the sleeve and around to her back. Jack began to lift the back of her shirt.

"What are you doing? Let go." Alyssa flicked his hand away.

"I'm going to find out how far this thing goes." She groaned, but seeing as it was doubtful she was going to win this argument, she let him look.

The light purple scar ran down around her shoulder to the middle of her back. He traced the line with his finger, making Alyssa shiver.

"You saw. Can you help me with my arm now?" Jack lowered her shirt and helped bandage her injury.

"So how did you get that one?" She sighed

"Bad day on the job. Ouch." She cringed as he tied the knot.

"Doesn't seem like something you'd get being a waitress."

"Other job."

"Oh of course, the 'secret' job." He rolled his eyes "What is it anyway?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret." She got up to leave, and he grabbed her wrist.

"Hold on luv. We need to talk." She sat back down. They sat in silence a moment, Jack looking her over.

"What happened between you and Albert?"

"Nothing happened."

"You sat on his lap everyday for a week; I would call that something." She sighed.

"Look, it was all a big hoax to get you mad okay?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"All of that to get me angry?" she nodded, and he burst out laughing.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" she asked angrily.

"Your whole plan backfired."

"And almost got me killed or otherwise! How is that even remotely funny?" He stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

"You're right luv. My sincerest apologies." She leaned back in the chair.

"From what I remember, those aren't very sincere." She yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed." Alyssa got up and walked over to the bed. She stiffened as she felt Jack slide in beside her.

"What do you think you're doing? Out!" He didn't move. She tried pushing him off, but she couldn't budge him.

"Get up!"

"Shhh luv. I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Argh! You're impossible!" She got up and pulled the blankets off of him, taking them outside.

Once again, she slept on deck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the cabin, Jack smirked to himself.

It had all been a trick to make him mad. But why get him mad if she didn't feel something?

Well, since she had just taken her swing, it was time for him to take his. He was going to win this little war one way or another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, what is he up to? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter!

Chicaga


	8. Ropes and a Commodore

Hey, this is chapter 8!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jack gave orders to make a course for Port Royal.

Alyssa was overjoyed to go back. She had always loved Port Royal, and the prospect of seeing Will and Elizabeth again was wonderful. Last time she had seen them, Elizabeth was 2 months pregnant. That was two years ago. They could have more children by now, for all she knew.

But soon she grew suspicious. Jack knew she liked Port Royal. He would have wanted to get back at her for the whole Albert thing, so why was he taking her somewhere she liked? She decided to conceal her happiness from Jack, even though it was bubbling up inside her.

They would be there in two days, though it seemed like forever to Alyssa. She couldn't remember ever being this excited about going anywhere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ally! Hurry up!" Jack hollered from the helm. Alyssa was in his cabin, changing into nicer clothes. She pulled the chair away from the doorknob, put there to keep Jack out, and stepped outside, where the crew was scurrying around to get ready to dock.

"You look wonderful luv." He gave her a grin, gold shining in the sun. She walked forward so she stood next to him.

Port Royal was just as she remembered it, bright and sunny. Soon as they were docked, Jack gave his little speech and let the men go on there way. He motioned Alyssa over to where he was standing by the railing. As soon as she got over, he grabbed a rope off the side of the ship.

"Now I doubt this will be necessary, but it's just a precaution. Can't have you running away like the last time can we luv?" he held her chin in his hand and winked at her. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just a precaution luv, like I said." His hands passed the rope around her, and he brought both ends forward. Alyssa watched dumbfounded as he tied the rope around her waist and then attached the free end to his sash.

"So you're going to tie me up like a dog?" he grinned again and nodded.

"There is no way I'm getting of this ship attached to a rope!" Jack simply tugged on the line, forcing her forward.

"Can't I just stay here?"she whined.

"Now luv, I'm sure Elizabeth and the whelp would like to see ye."

He took a way through the town that brought them through areas that were sure to have none of the navy officers, but lots of people. They stared after them, whether from the sight of a pirate, or the woman tied to him.

They made their way along the streets, Jack walking agonizingly slow. She tried to hurry up, but he just pulled on the rope, causing her to stop suddenly.

Soon they found Mr. Turner's (formerly Mr. Brown's) smithy. Jack knocked on the door, pulling the line tighter while they waited.

After a few minutes, the door was opened by Elizabeth. Her mouth hung open for awhile as she stared at the two before her.

"Jack! Alyssa! It's so good to see you!" She embraced them both before noticing the cord around Alyssa's middle. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, following the direction of the rope.

A young girl appeared beside her, gawking at the pirates. Jack bent down to her eyelevel, forcing Alyssa down with him.

"Hello little lass. What's your name?" The girl hid behind the folds of Elizabeth's skirt.

"Her name is Amelia. Please come in!" She motioned them in the door, little Amelia watching them carefully. They walked through the workroom into the parlor.

Will came down the stairs, and caught sight if Jack.

"Jack! I thought I smelt something strange." He smiled.

"It was her mate." He pointed an accusing finger at Alyssa, who was exceedingly angry.

A baby's cry was heard, and Elizabeth rushed out of the room. She returned a minute later, holding a baby. Alyssa approached and looked down at the little bundle.

"Oh Elizabeth…"

"His name is Andrew." Elizabeth rocked the child, making him calm down almost instantly

"He's adorable." She smiled.

In the meantime, Jack tried to move over to Will, pulling Alyssa backwards and onto the floor. Jack laughed outright, and she could tell that Will was trying not to.

"Argh! Jack can you untie me now? I promise I won't leave."

"You said that last time, but I suppose I can let ye go for now." He took the rope off his sash.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, why are you tied up in the first place?" Will asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's a long story, which Jack would be more than happy to tell." She glanced over at pirate, who froze.

"Well, um, you see…"

"Go on Jack. I'm sure they'd love to hear about how you dropped me in Tortuga one and a half years ago." Will raised an eyebrow.

"Jack? You left her in Tortuga?"

"Oh yes he did. And you know what? He left me there for a year and a half to cool down."

"Jack, last time you came you told me she was back on the Pearl because she was sick!"

"And then he comes by two weeks ago and kidnaps me! Brings me back to the Pearl and expects me to be the happiest woman alive." she glared at Jack.

"Why don't you tell her about Albert hm?" He asked. She crossed her arms over her chest, and gave him a smug look.

"I don't think that's really necessary…"

"Go on."

"I sorta, kinda flirted with this guy to get Jack jealous. Then I killed him." There was silence.

"He tried to rape me! What was I supposed to do?"

"Let it be noted that I saved your sorry, but very nice, arse." His eyes drifted downward.

"Which you still think you can get your hands on!"

"Tea anyone?" Elizabeth cut in, trying to sway the conversation to different matters.

"Yes please. Milk and sugar."

"Rum."

"Jack we don't have any rum."

"What did you burn it?"

"No I didn't. I don't drink it, and neither does Will, so we have no reason for it."

"Humph." Soon Jack got over his disappointment and began arguing again. Will and Elizabeth watched the fight as it escalated, knowing better than to interfere.

"You bastard!"

"Whore!" She stared at him in shock, her eyes narrowing.

"What did you just call me?"

"Now luv, I didn't mean it…"

"You just called me a whore!" She punched him and stormed to the door.

"Jack, you should go after her." Alyssa caught these words before she went outside.

"Knowing him, he'll take a year and a half to start looking!" She slammed the door behind her and began to run away from the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Norrington walked along the road, a few of his men following behind him. It was a wonderful calm day, no major problems about town, just a man who got lost while visiting.

There were screams coming from a little farther down the lane, and he and his men went to investigate. He was surprised to find Jack Sparrow, chasing after a young woman. He was yelling after her while a small crowd gathered.

"Mr. Sparrow, you appear in Port Royal once again." Jack frowned.

"Captain Sparrow, mate; Captain."

"Of course. Captain Sparrow, may I inquire as to your association with this woman?"

"He kidnapped me!" Jack's head swung over to Alyssa, eyes wide in shock.

"Kidnapped?" Alyssa let her eyes begin to tear up, and threw herself over to the Commodore.

"Oh it was terrible! He threatened me at gunpoint!" Norrington looked between the sobbing woman and Jack, who looked very, very irritated.

"Clap him in irons." He took the woman's arm and led her back towards the fort.

"What?! WHAT?! You can't honestly believe her!" Norrington turned back around to face him.

"I believe that a respectable lady can be trusted more than a pirate." He continued to proceed to the fort, Jack being dragged by two navy men behind him.

Alyssa continued weeping, burying her face in her hands to hide her smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meh, not that good of a comeback from Jack but oh well.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers, you people are great.

Chicaga


	9. Norrington

Yeah yeah you know the drill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Norrington led Alyssa into his study and pulled out a chair for her. She nodded her thanks as he went and sat behind his desk.

"So Miss…I'm sorry I never got your name."

"Marie. My name is Marie Andrews." She chose the first name that came to mind, her sister's.

"Miss Andrews, how might you have become a prisoner of Mr. Sparrow?" Alyssa had to fight the urge to correct him.

"I was sailing on a merchant ship to Barbados with my family for a vacation. My father was often sick, and the warm Caribbean air was supposed to be good for him. On the way here, we were… we were attacked." She sniffed and let a few tears fall. James passed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you. They killed my parents and my brother, and they took me captive."

"Did Sparrow…harm you in any way?" he asked awkwardly. She shook her head solemnly and dabbed at her eyes.

"He tried to, but I managed to fend him and the rest of the crew off." There was a pause.

"Well Miss Andrews, you can stay in the extra room here until we get things sorted out, if such accommodations suit you."

"Yes that would be wonderful. I will be nice to sleep in a decent bed again." She laughed slightly.

He led her through the hallways in silence. They soon arrived at the guest room. James stood in the doorway as she looked around the room.

"Do you need anything?" She thought a moment.

"A bath would be nice." He nodded and left. A bath would be nice. She was used to having regular lukewarm baths at home now, unlike a certain pirate, a felt the need to be clean.

Soon a group of maids came in, carrying a large silver tub and buckets of hot water.

"Will you be needing any help Miss?" a short, pudgy maid asked.

"No I'm fine thank you." She waited till she was alone before peeling of her clothing.

Alyssa sunk down into the warm water, letting it swirl around her. She sighed and tilted her head back.

An hour or so later, she stepped out of the bath. Her fingers and tows were wrinkled but she didn't care. She finally got rid of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was pushed in to a cell and the doors locked behind him. Norrington soon entered, standing in front of the cell.

"Miss Andrews claims you attacked her ship."

"Who now?"

"Marie Andrews, the young woman you kidnapped." Jack made a noise of recognition.

"Her name's not Marie. It's Alyssa, and I didn't attack her ship."

"She also claims you tried to hurt her." Jack had no response to that one. He hadn't really tried to _harm_ her, but he had tried other things. They had also done said _things _together a long time ago.

"You hang in two days' time." James turned on his heel to leave.

"What? You actually believe her?"

"Mr. Sparrow, even if she was lying, you have committed many, many more crimes to be punished for."

"It's CAPTAIN Sparrow!" he called after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The maids came in and took the bath away. One of them brought in a dress, laying it on the bed. It was a pale blue, with little darker blue ribbons and lace sewn around the hems.

She put it on quickly, trying very hard to fit in the dress without the aid of a corset. It had been a long time since she had worn one, and she doubted that they had gotten any more comfortable.

Somehow she managed to get it on. Alyssa looked at herself in the mirror, and had to admit, she looked rather nice. She swept her hair up into a half bun, letting a few strands of hair fall to frame her face.

There was a large bookcase in the corner, laden with books of all shapes and sizes. Most were about the history of famous navy captains and such, but she was able to find one about piracy, surprisingly. It didn't put them in a positive light, but it was something to read.

She sat in a nearby chair and read until she was called for dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was sitting at the table, waiting for Marie. She entered the room, and he stood, pulling out a chair for her. She smiled and sat down. They began to eat in silence, until James' curiosity got the best of him.

"Miss Andrews, if you don't mind my asking of a rather… strange question."

"No go ahead."

"Mr. Sparrow, he said your name was Alyssa." She stiffened "I doubt that he was telling the truth, but I was just curious."

"That man is insane. I have seen how he drinks, and I believe it has caused him some brain damage." James chuckled a little.

"Well he won't be drinking any more." She gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"He's got an appointment with the noose in two days." Alyssa choked on the piece of bread she was eating. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just swallowed the wrong way." They sat in silence.

Well Jack getting hanged was one little thing she overlooked. Sure, she wanted to get away from him, and had threatened him a little, but getting him killed was apart of the plan.

_Maybe the crew could get him out. Elizabeth and Will would have told them by now. _She tried to comfort herself with the thought.

They spent the rest of the dinner in awkward silence, James trying desperately to make conversation.

Marie was a very charming young lady, although she had obviously been through some very difficult times. She seemed to be of noble birth, with a sophisticated vocabulary and rather good posture.

She yawned and excused herself, saying that she was tired. He agreed willingly, trying to get out of this awkward mess he had made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. Chapter 9. Woo hoo let's all celebrate.

Chicaga


	10. Bushes and Plans

Hey the first double digit chapter is up! Yay! (Thanks for all those who celebrated in the last review.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa opened the window. It was a long way down, but she had climbed a lot in the past few years.

_Let's see…_ Ivy, tree, bushes, and a trellis. The trellis was too far to grab, so there went the easiest option.

She reached out and grabbed the ivy, planning to swing over to the trellis. But ivy is not the strongest of plants, and sent her falling to the ground, fortunately into a bush.

Unfortunately, the bush was rather prickly, little needles poking into her skin. She clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

Tonight was not her night.

Neither were the past two weeks for that matter.

She crawled out of the bush, pulling needles out of her back. _Well that went well. _

Wandering around town, she finally ended up at the Turner's house. She knocked on the door, and within a few minutes it was opened by a very groggy Will.

"Alyssa? What are you doing here?"

"We need to get Jack out." He nodded and let her in. Elizabeth came down soon after, and they all sat down to talk

"I thought you wanted Jack dead." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want him dead, just…gone."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I need you to go get the crew and tell them the plan."

"To do that we need a plan."

"Oh, yeah. That would be good." The rest of the night was spent making a plan. After everything was decided, Alyssa went back to her room, and Will went to find the crew.

Once she managed to get back upstairs, (not an easy task, seeing as she couldn't just walk in.) Alyssa went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is insanely short, but that's why I posted two.

Chicaga


	11. Stupid bloody corsets

Chapter 11!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the maids pulled apart the curtains, sending light pouring into the room. Alyssa groaned and hid her head under a pillow.

"Come on Miss Andrews. The Commodore wants you ready to go in an hour."

"Well if he wants me ready in an hour, than wake me up then. It won't take that long to get ready."

"Oh yes it will, trust me. Now, up!" the maid pulled the covers off from over her, and she curled up in a little ball.

She soon got up, and the room was bustling with activity. More maids entered, bringing in pieces of clothing and trays of food and makeup. She ate quickly, and then began to dress.

Unfortunately, the new outfit that she was to wear required a corset. The maids pulled the strings tighter, making her ribs ache with the pressure.

She was dressed in layer after layer of clothes, until Alyssa felt like she would collapse. Then she had to sit still for another 20 minutes so she could get her hair and makeup done. How she had been able to stand this when she was younger she had no idea.

Just as the maid had said, when everything was done, it had been an hour. She struggled to get down the stairs without falling (or passing out) and was greeted by James.

"You look…Lovely Miss Andrews." She smiled and thanked him.

The square at the gallows was buzzing with activity. People crowded around scaffold, trying to get the best spot to watch the hanging of the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean.

James and Alyssa stood near the back, on a raised platform. Drum roll sounded, and the crowd grew quiet.

But no one came. James's eyebrows furrowed.

"They should be here by now."

"I'm sure they're just having some trouble getting Sparrow out of the cell. I know from experience that he can be a very stubborn individual." Norrington nodded, though he was still not convinced.

Ten minutes later, the drum roll had stopped, and the mass of people grumbled amongst themselves.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alyssa could see movement behind her. James seemed to sense it too, and was about to turn around.

She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. He seemed shocked, but soon his hand moved to the side of her face.

James pulled away, looking at her in shock.

"Miss Andrews…I'm sorry, I …I"

"They're getting away!" His head whipped around to where the voice came from. There was a group of soldiers chasing after Jack and Will.

"Not again…" Alyssa grabbed his arm.

"Commodore, I would like to thank you for your hospitality, and am very sorry it ended like this. I hope we meet again on…friendly terms." She shook his hand and ran after the pirates.

It was hard to run in a corset, but she managed to catch up to the group, who circled around pillars and barrels, just as planned.

Alyssa ran along side of Jack and Will, Jack looking very surprised to see her.

"What happened back there?"

"Well the Commodore noticed you. I had to do what I had to do. But we have more important things to think about."

They ran up the stairs, and toward the battlements.

"Ready?" Will yelled, and the other two nodded. "Jump!" They leaped over the wall, and began falling down towards the water below, where the Pearl was waiting.

They crashed into the icy water, surfacing quickly. There we're shouts from above, and Alyssa could see James looking down at her sorrowfully.

It made her feel almost… bad for what she did. He had opened his home to her and he had been so kind. But he was going to kill Jack, and as kind as he was, she couldn't let that happen.

"Alyssa! Come on!" Will was calling her from a great distance away, about halfway to the ship. She began to swim over, but the layers of clothing made it hard to stay afloat, and the corset made it hard to breathe.

After struggling for a minute and going practically nowhere, a strong hand grabbed her arm and began to tow her along.

Jack pulled her all the way back to the ship, where they grabbed a rope and were pulled up.

"Well that went rather well." Jack squeezed the water out of his shirt and put his hat back on. The dress that Alyssa wore grew heavier from the weight of the water, and she walked slowly towards Jack's cabin to relieve herself of it.

She fiddled with the strings at the back of the dress, but couldn't get it undone.

"Stupid bloody corsets and stupid bloody dresses and…" Hands moved hers away from the knot. Soon the dress loosened, and she was able to pull it off. She heard a tsking noise from behind her as Jack saw the corset.

"Thank you." She mumbled, keeping her eyes on the ground. Jack turned her around and cut the strings of the corset. They stood there in silence, and she could feel his eyes boring into her, causing her cheeks to flush.

He left the room, leaving her standing awkward and alone. She sighed and got changed before going back outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh. He's mad at her. Review please.

Chicaga


	12. Left again

Hey hey. New chapter, quite a twist. Hope you like it.

Nope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Alyssa hadn't spoken in two days. He stood at the helm day and night, and she wandered around the ship aimlessly.

"Alyssa, you and Jack need to talk about this. It's not good for either of you to act this way." Elizabeth was trying to get them back together again. They sat below deck, drinking, like they had for the last few days. Amelia was playing with and empty bottle on the floor.

"It's not good for the crew either." Will muttered under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alyssa snapped back.

"It doesn't matter. You two need to talk."

"I want to, really I do, it's just…I can't."

"Suit yourself. But you're going to need to talk to him eventually." Elizabeth balanced Andrew on her hip and led Amelia up on deck.

"Elizabeth's right. You and Jack need to patch it up sometime, and the sooner the better." He got up and followed his wife.

Alyssa sat pondering the words for hours, debating whether or not she should even try to talk to him.

Finally she decided she couldn't delay the inevitable, and went up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack? I need to talk to you."

"Aye." His voice was cold and hard.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean…"

"You just wanted to get away from me." She nodded even though he couldn't see it. There was a pause

"We're headed to Havana. I'll drop you off there, and you can go about doing whatever it is ye do." Alyssa looked at him in shock.

"But… Jack…" he spun around to face her, his arms spread wide.

"It's what you want isn't it? To get rid of me?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Then you'll get what you want." He turned back to the wheel without another word. Alyssa felt her eyes water.

_What have I done?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth came down stairs, finding Alyssa sitting at the same table, her face buried in her hands.

"Alyssa?" She didn't respond. "Alyssa what happened?"

"He's leaving me again!"

"What?"

"Jack! I talked to him and he's dropping me off in Havana!" She sobbed.

"Well, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't know what the hell I want anymore. I don't want to be with him, but I don't want him to leave me." Elizabeth put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Alyssa. Just tell him that and everything-"

"Nu huh, I'm not listening to you again." She laughed a little, even though she was dead serious.

"Did he say when you were getting dropped off?"

"No, but I assume it's soon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was soon. In two days they were there. Alyssa had packed up all of her things to take with her.

She hadn't bothered to talk to Jack. He was to stubborn to even listen to her.

She sighed remembering how things had been, before he had left her. He had helped her through so much, stuff she didn't want to even think about.

They docked in the harbor in Havana. Will and Elizabeth went to help her find a place to stay while the crew went to get supplies. Jack had ordered that everyone be back in six hours, when he claimed that the wind would be right for sailing.

The six hours were up sooner than she had expected, and it was time to leave. She gave Will and Elizabeth a hug, and said her goodbyes to the crew, trying to keep from crying.

"It's not too late you know, you could go try to…"

"No, no. If he wants me to go, I'll go." she choked back tears. After one final goodbye, everyone went back aboard. The gangplank was lifted, and they began to sail away.

Alyssa felt the tears roll down the sides of her face, despite how she wanted them to stop. She watched till they were out of sight, and went back to the inn where she was staying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you're just going to leave her there, again!" Elizabeth was screaming at Jack as Havana disappeared.

"S'what she wanted. She wins." He said bitterly as he looked at his compass. It kept pointing back to where they had come from.

"Ha! See! You want her back!"

"It's broken." Elizabeth groaned in annoyance before stomping away in a huff.

"You're making a mistake Jack." Will shook his head and went to go try and calm down Elizabeth.

Jack pondered this for a moment, but soon dismissed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa laid on her bed crying. It wasn't like her to do this, but she felt the need to.

Her future was bleak. Her former job wouldn't work in a town like this one, and she couldn't stay on an inn forever. It would cost too much money that she didn't have.

A new job. That's what she needed. The next day she went around to all of the taverns and restaurants, but none of them needed a new waitress.

_So much for that idea. _There was only one thing she could do now. She had to go back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, another chappie. Review please!

Chicaga


	13. Jane

Hey hey. I would like to point out that in the next few chapters, there will be very little Jack. I will try to put him in where I can, but just so you know.

I'm also using this as a chance to introduce a new character, Jane. I hope you like her. (or find her annoying either one is good)

I own nothing. But one day….you'll see. I'll show you all!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home. She didn't really want to go, but she didn't have another choice. The Pearl was gone, and she couldn't get a job here.

No doubt there would be many, many questions to answer when she got back to England. She would have to explain Marie, and she herself had been 'missing' for almost four years.

This would be difficult.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day she found a passenger ship that was bound for England. The captain of the _HMS Tigress_, Fredrick Gorges seemed nice enough.

All she had to do to win him over was tell her sorry tale (or at least some version of it), let a few tears fall and she was booked for a room on the ship. It wouldn't be the fanciest room there for sure, but that didn't matter.

They set sail in three days, enough time to try and figure out what to tell her parents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day eventually arrived, and she carried her trunks to the ship. At the sight of her many of the wealthier couples stuck up their noses. It just wasn't normal for any lady to carry her own bags.

Other families had already arrived at the docks; the middle class families waiting to board, while the richer ones walked up the gangplank followed by a few servants.

Finally it was time for the middle class to board. She handed her ticket to the sailor and carried her things up the gangplank. Another sailor showed her to the small cabin she would be sharing with another girl.

Her room mate entered a little while later, a man carrying her trunks. She had big blue eyes and curly blond hair that bobbed up and down as she walked.

"Hello! My name is Jane. I suppose we'll be sharing cabins." She held out her hand to Alyssa. She shook it warily. This girl was a just a little too cheerful for her liking.

"Alyssa. Pleasure to meet you." The sailor, still waiting for orders, put down her trunks and left muttering to himself.

"Humph. How rude. It's so hard to find good loyal help these days." Jane shrugged it off quickly and began unpacking. She had about three times as many outfits as Alyssa had.

"So, I suppose if we're going to be cabin mates, we should get to know a little about each other."

_This girl is annoying. Oh well, it'll give me a chance to practice my lying._

"Where are you headed to Ally? May I call you Ally?"

"No. Alyssa is fine. I'm going to London to visit a friend." The other woman's smile grew larger.

"Me too! Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Such a coincidence." She mumbled back as she rolled her eyes. Jane kept babbling on and on while she unpacked. Even though she wasn't listening that hard, Alyssa caught a few snippets of what she was saying.

Apparently she was going to visit her friend, whose rich brother she was engaged to, with her own brother and blah, blah, blah. God she hated this girl.

Jane looked around the cabin in disgust.

"Whoever designed the décor in this cabin must have been blind! Don't you agree?" The question snapped Alyssa out of her semi listening state.

"Hm? What? Oh…um yes of course." She nodded in agreement.

"Well, I can fix that!" Jane pulled out a bunch of blankets, and a large portrait of what Alyssa assumed was her family.

A portrait. In one of her trunks. _Who carries a portrait in their trunks!? _

She hung the picture in between the two beds and threw the covers out over both of them. She glanced around, looking very satisfied.

"Well, I should go find my brother. I'll be back soon!" Jane waved and left, Alyssa giving a fake one in return.

She fell back onto one of the straw beds (now covered with colorful quilts) and gave an exasperated sigh.

It was going to be a long trip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter. I know. Very sorry. Maybe if you review they'll get longer….

Chicaga


	14. Pirate stories

Here we go another chapter! And as promised, it is much longer than the previous, thanks to all you wonderful reviewers! You make me so proud!

Nope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_God does this girl ever shut up!?_

Jane was babbling to herself while she primped in the mirror (which had also come out of one of her trunks, because apparently it's an 'atrocity' to have no mirror in a lady's cabin)

It had been only two days since they had set sail, and already Alyssa wanted to throw herself (or Jane) off the back of the ship.

Alyssa buried her face in her hands. _Why me? Haven't I been through enough in the past few weeks?_ But Jane was still here. Still being annoying. Still making that continuous breathing noise that she so desperately wished would stop.

It wasn't much better up on deck. The men would shoo her away like she was a child, saying that the deck was no place for a lady.

The one thing that Jane was good for was venting. She was a surprisingly good listener, once you got her to be quiet.

If she wasn't so annoying and conceited and obsessed with looks, they might have been friends.

But of course she didn't know the truth. Knowing Jane, it would be common knowledge by the next day. To Jane she was just another young lady going to visit some relatives.

"Are you alright Alyssa? You look pale." Jane looked over at her through the mirror while she pinned up her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some air and sun." She had been missing these things.

"Let me go with you! I'll just grab my coat and my umbrella, and of course I have to finish my makeup first…"

"You know what; I'll just go by myself." Alyssa got up and wound her way through the mass of luggage that took up most of the cabin.

"Oh. Okay. See you later." She gave a big smile and went back to fixing her hair.

"I hope not." She muttered under her breath as she walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the air was cool and the sun was bright. She stood at the railing for a moment, closer to the edge than any of the other passengers dared to go.

The few people who were on deck stared at her like she was green or something.

_What, you never seen someone minding their own business before?_ She gave them angry glares, daring them to say something. Turning back to the water, she let the wind play with her hair.

Something bumped into the back of her legs, almost sending her over the rail. She managed to grab the side before she did.

Behind her were two very frightened looking children, staring at her in awe.

"What happened there?" she asked sternly.

"Well, um uh…" the younger child, a boy began.

"What he means M'am, is that we were playing, and we accidentally bumped into you. My apologies for both me and my brother." She glared at the little boy, who still stared at . Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name kid?"

"My name is Lydia Holgate, and this is my brother Sam."

"How old are you Lydia?"

"Nine and a half M'am."

"Well Lydia, you speak rather well for a girl your age, which is more than I can say for your brother over here." She nodded her head at Sam.

"Thank you M'am. My father believes that it's good for a girl to be educated."

"Consider yourself lucky. Most people don't give a rat's ass about a girl's brain." The little boy's eyes widen at her words.

"Sorry kid."

"That's alright. What's your name? Everyone I know calls you the crazy lady."

"Sam! That's not polite!"

"Well Sam, that's a very good thing to know, but my name's Alyssa." She bent down to his eyelevel and stuck out her hand. He shook it enthusiastically.

"How come you act so weird?"

"Sam…" Lydia said through gritted teeth.

"No, no, it's alright. Well Sam, I'm used to a different lifestyle than you are. Tell me, have you been on a ship before?" he shook his head no.

"I've been on ships since I was younger than you. It's what I'm used to."

"Really? Why?"

"My father was a merchant sailor, and sometimes he took me with him." He nodded.

"My daddy's a merchant too, but he doesn't sail."

"Isn't that a coincidence?" She said. The words reminded her of Jane, but no matter. Alyssa had always liked children.

"Did you every meet any pirates while you were sailing?" Lydia asked excitedly. Alyssa paused and looked around.

"You need to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not you mother, or your father, or any of your friends." The two nodded. "Well then yes, I have met pirates before. Have you heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?" Their eyes widened.

"You've met _him_?"

"I used to know him personally as a matter of fact."

"Wow! I can't wait to go tell Matthew!" Sam turned to leave, but Lydia grabbed him.

"Didn't you hear her? You can't tell anyone!"

"Oh yeah." His cheeks turned bright red.

"Can you tell us a story about him?"

"I suppose, but no telling savvy?" Sam nodded hard.

"Okay then." The children sat down around her, listening intently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One story ended up as two stories, which turned to four. By that time the sky was getting dark, and the children sleepy. A woman came up looking around the deck frantically.

"My children! Where are my children?!" Lydia and Sam turned to the woman and waved to her.

"Here we are Mama! Over here!" She looked at between them, the railing, and Alyssa cautiously.

"Get over here now! You had me worried sick!" The two did as they were told. Alyssa got up behind them, dusting off her skirt.

"What were you two thinking, going so close to the railing?"

"It's not dangerous Mum. And besides, Alyssa was watching us." Lydia shot a smile in her direction.

"She told us stories about pirates!" The children's mother looked over at her venomously.

"Did she now? Rubbish about the evils and exploits of piracy." She snorted in disgust.

"Well I do suppose a thank you is in order. Thank you Miss…"

"Blackwell. Alyssa Blackwell." The woman looked at her in surprise.

"Blackwell? Are you by any chance related to Alistair Blackwell?"

_Oops. _Alyssa mentally kicked herself for giving her real last name. Oh well. If they were going to the same place, they would probably find out anyway.

"Yes, he's my father." The woman's mouth fell open.

"We all thought you were dead…" Alyssa held out her arms.

"Well here I am."

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Blackwell, and thank you for watching my children." She turned to Lydia and Sam. "And as for you two, your father will come up with a suitable punishment."

She led the two waving children below deck behind her.

_That wasn't so hard now was it?_

**_It will be once they start hounding you with questions._**

_Not necessarily. If she doesn't tell, then-_

_**And the chances of her telling are….?**_

_Very high, if she's anything like Jane._

_**Exactly.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it for chapter 14. I hope you liked it!

Chicaga


	15. The storm

Hey another chapter from lil' ole me! Hope you enjoy it!

I own nothing. I am but a speck of dirt in the fanficiton jar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alyssa Blackwell? _You're _Alyssa Blackwell?!" Jane was standing at the edge of her bed, looking at her in shock. Alyssa opened one eye and looked up at her.

_That didn't take long. _

"Aye. What's it to ye?" Jane cocked her head to the side

"What?" _Oops. Pirate speak._

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You've been missing for four years! When you show up randomly on a ship, people are going to be surprised." She didn't get a response.

"Where have you been? And where's Marie?" Something tugged on Alyssa heart at the mention of her sister.

"Around. Marie… She decided to stay behind."

"Oh."

"Now if you don't mind, I'm feeling rather tired." Jane nodded and was quiet. Alyssa ended up falling into a fitful sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day a huge storm hit the _Tigress_. The waves rocked the ship violently, sending splashes of water over the deck.

The passengers had been herded below deck, where they huddled together for safety. Whispers passed through the crowd, and those sitting next to Alyssa were staring at her in awe.

Lydia and Sam were huddled beside her. Sam was crying while his sister tried to comfort him.

"Alyssa, you've been on ships before. Have you ever been in a storm?" Lydia asked in an attempt to try and calm own her brother.

"Yes, many times." She pulled Sam over to her. "Storms are nothing to be scared of Sam. You just need to wait for it to end. It won't be long." She rocked him in the little space she had, and he calmed down a slight bit. Soon he had fallen into a light slumber in her lap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Above things weren't going much better. Many of the sailors were hurt from slipping on the deck and being whipped by the ropes and sails.

Captain Gorges could see that they weren't going to get through this storm with the few men they had.

He stumbled across the deck and threw open the doors that led below deck. Walking down a few steps, he could see all of the frightened faces looking back at him.

"Does anyone have any experience on a ship?" He sputtered. One man responded, and had to pry himslef from his wailing wife before heading up.

"Any one else? We need more men if we're going to make it through this storm!"

A lone hand was raised, and a young lady stood.

"I can help." The men grumbled and the women began to whisper amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry; we need good strong men for this job."

"I have experience on ships. I've ridden out hundreds of storms." He sighed.

"Fine, seeing as it's the best we can do." She nodded and headed towards her cabin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is NOT a good idea… _But she went against her gut and decided to go.

Alyssa emerged a minute later, dressed in a shirt and pair of breeches that she had packed. The others stared at her as she walked to the stairs. She could see Jane looking at her in horror, and the faces of the children. She stopped next to them.

"I'll be back soon okay? I'll prove to you that there's nothing to be scared of." They both nodded, and she continued up the stairs.

Above deck it was complete chaos. The wind whipped across her face and the rain drenched her almost instantaneously. She immediately went to a rope that was coming loose and retied it.

The ship bucked with a wave, and almost sent her onto the deck, but she found her balance.

"That rope's loose! Someone grab the rope!" The orders came from behind her, where a group of men were struggling to keep the sails down.

She stumbled over and grabbed the loose rope, holding it down. The men next to her looked at her in confusion.

"What? They got no men down there?" One yelled at her over the crash of the waves.

"What they've got down there are a bunch of rich cowards that aren't going to do us any good." One of the men almost lost the rope he was holding. "And neither are you if you don't hold onto that damn rope!"

They didn't say another word to each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a few hours the storm had subsided, the waves and sky showing no sign of the previous turmoil.

Alyssa had gone below deck to change out of her soaked clothing, as well as tell the passengers the storm was over. They had cheered and cried while they hugged one another.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever been through!" Came the voice of one lady.

"Amateurs." She scoffed as she entered her cabin.

Now she was back up, wringing the water out of her clothes. Lydia and Sam came running up behind her.

"Why hello there. See that wasn't so bad was it?" She picked up the little boy and balanced him on her hip. He shook his head and smiled.

"I can't believe you went up there! Weren't you scared?"

"A little. You have to be a little scared, or else you'll end up doing something stupid." Her words reminded her of Jack.

She hadn't thought about him in days. Even if he had left her and then kidnapped her and then left her again, she missed him. Maybe he missed her too?

No he wouldn't. It wasn't like Jack to miss someone, and he was probably having all the fun he wanted with the whores in whatever town he was in.

She sighed. She would probably never see him again.

"Alyssa?" Sam's voice brought her back to reality. "Alyssa you're crying."

Her hand moved to her face, wet with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just…thinking about someone who I miss very much." She wiped her face with the back of her hand and smiled. "But it's alright." They were all silent a moment.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" Both of them nodded yes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chapter 15! Woot woot!

Review please!

Chicaga


	16. Uh oh

Don't own POTC :'(

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was feeling rather…good today. His compass had pointed in a new direction a few days ago after spinning for about an hour, so that was good.

Elizabeth and the whelp were still here with their tykes. They had decided that it was probably best to lie low for awhile, having just helped a pirate escape from jail. Again.

The kids weren't all that bad, except for the times when the younger one tried to grab his compass or whatever else he was holding. The kid never wanted the rum though, so he learned to put up with it.

Yes it had been a good few days.

There was no news on Alyssa since they had left. He had tried to forget about her, but he couldn't. It didn't help that Elizabeth was mad at him for it and kept bringing it up.

"Jack you shouldn't have left her!" "You'll regret it Jack!" et cetera, et cetera. He was thinking of leaving her on some island too, but the whelp probably wouldn't be too happy about that. _Maybe if I left him too…_

The compass had been pointing out to the northeast, so that's where they were headed. From the helm he could see a ship, low in the water. Whatever he wanted, it was on that ship.

Jack looked down at an empty bottle lying at his feet. The ship was getting a little low in its rum supply so maybe that was it. Having a more rum was never a bad thing.

Soon they had pulled up beside the ship, the opposing sailors staring in fear and awe. The sight made him smirk. He liked that look.

"'Ello gents!" he called over. "A word with your Captain please." A tall, distinguished man stepped forward.

"Captain Jack Sparrow I presume?" He was quite surprised that someone had remembered the 'Captain.'

"Aye." He grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Now, it appears that your ship is rather heavy. Me and my crew would be obliged to help distribute the weight, make sailing a little easier for ye, what say you to that?"

"This is passenger ship Sparrow. The weight is from the people."

"And these people, I imagine, have valuables?" The other Captain nodded his head in defeat.

"I beg of you, do not hurt my passengers. They're all good people."

"Of course." He turned to his crew.

"Men!" there was a grunt from the back. "And Elizabeth. I want everyone on the ship up on deck. No harm of said people is required; they will probably come without a fuss. If not, tell them who we are, and they should come around. Off ye go!" There was a chorus of 'Ayes', and they swung over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Gorges wiped his forehead with his handkerchief as a few of the passengers came up on deck, a look of fear on their faces. First the storm and now this? What had become of the_ Tigress_?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa was sitting in her room with the children and Jane, telling another story. This one was completely made up, about a princess and dragon and such. Not the kind of thing she would have liked to tell, but she couldn't tell stories about pirates with Jane listening.

Jane had been fixing her makeup in the mirror (yet again) when Alyssa had started speaking. Now she had turned around fully, listening intently.

Ever since the storm, her cabin was the only place she could go to avoid the questions that people had. Where have you been? Where did you learn to do that? Why do you have men's clothes? Aren't you dead? Where's Marie?

The last was by far the most painful. She didn't like thinking about her sister. Before Jack had left her, she would talk to him about it. He was the closest to understanding her, what had happened.

There was a loud knocking at the door, and before they could answer it was opened. Jane screamed due to her 'indecent' state (she hadn't done her makeup yet. SO indecent), and the children stared.

"Everyone up on deck now." the strangely familiar man said gruffly before going off to another room. Jane started to fix herself up in a hurry.

"Who was that Alyssa?" Lydia wanted to know.

"I don't know. But we should do as they say." She got up, the children holding tightly to her skirt.

"Hold on! I'll be right there!" Alyssa groaned and grabbed Jane's arm.

"If you don't come now, you won't be fixing your makeup ever again." Jane looked at her in horror, but agreed.

Alyssa led her small group up onto deck along with the other passengers. A woman beside her was whispering to another.

"Pirates! We're being attacked by pirates!" _Uh oh. _

"What? Who?" the other woman said hurriedly.

"The Black Pearl!" _Double uh oh._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun duhhhhhh.

Chicaga


	17. Buh bye

OMG! I have over 100 reviews!!!!!!!! (extra exclamation marks) I'm so happy. I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed for this story, listed below (in no particular order).

**Charmed Angel, ilovejacksparrow121, MrsCaptainJack85, MentalPatient911, Katyann, Piper Wyatt Fan, Second Star to the Left, NazgulQueen, drey'aus475, Alenor Peredhel, Hina001, FaNtAsMaS ChiCa, Star Flicker, Wanderer of the Roads, MarcyPlayground, kagomesdance, lilyluvr62, phantomphan1915, williepotner, LisLuv05. **

Merci, Dankie, Shukran, Shnorhagallem, Sayol, Dank u, Aitih, Kiitii, Dankschen, Takk, Arigato, Komapsumnida, Gratia, Achiu, Ka pai, Ha ia, Dziekuje, Dannaba, Grazi, Salamat, Tack, Cam on, Gracias, and any other language I failed to mention.

An extra big thanks to people who also reviewed for my other story, Runaway. All of you guys are great!

You should know by now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa tried to hide behind the other people in the group. She kept her head low, focusing on her feet. Her hands gripped the children's tightly.

Soon everyone was up on deck, standing in a big group. Alyssa had stationed herself in the middle, trying to get as far away from the view of the crew as possible.

Jack walked onto the deck of the ship. He strode back and forth in front of them, looking them over.

"Now, anyone who has any jewelry, money and such on their person is to bring it up to the front here, savvy? If you come up now, I guarantee you that no one will hurt ye." A few women stepped up cautiously, throwing their jewels in the sack that was being held by Gibbs.

Alyssa's hand moved to her neck, where one of the necklaces that Jack had given her hung. _Damn._

She couldn't go up there. Jack didn't want to see her, and any connection with pirates would get her in deep trouble, especially with all the gossiping that went on on this ship.

At first she thought about sending Lydia to do it, but that didn't seem right.

Jane! She had jewelry on. She could take hers! Turning to where Jane had been, she saw that she wasn't there. She was back a minute later, jewels gone. Alyssa glared at her, and the other girl mouthed a 'what' with a shrug.

It was then that she noticed the tugging on her skirt, made by Lydia.

"Alyssa that's Captain Sparrow! Can we go say hello?"

"Um. No." she whispered back.

"Why not? You know him."

"We're not exactly… speaking to each other anymore." Lydia's brow furrowed.

"But I want to meet Jack Sparrow!" Sam yelled suddenly. Since it was so quiet, everyone heard.

Jack noticed the noise, and his eyebrows rose. He walked towards the group, who parted before him. He strode up the row, stopping in the middle.

"Who wants to meet Jack Sparrow?" Alyssa's hand slipped from Sam's as he went forward.

"Sam!" she whispered after him, but he didn't hear. He stood at the front of the crowd, looking at the pirate in awe.

"Wow."

"Well hello there lad. You the one who wants to meet me?" the boy nodded.

"My friend says she knows you." Alyssa smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Oh really? Who's this friend?" Jack had a feeling he knew already. Stupid compass. Couldn't have some feature that said _what_ it was pointing to.

"She's back here! Come on!" He plunged back into the crowd, who parted for Jack.

The little boy went straight to Alyssa, who kept her head down.

"Right here!" He pointed a chubby finger at her. Jack looked at her in amusement and lifted her chin.

"Well surprise seeing you here Ally. I see you've braggin' about me." She didn't respond. His eyes flicked down to the necklace and he sighed. "Didn't even turn in yer jewelry like a good girl."

"Can we talk in private?" she hissed back at him.

"Of course luv." He made a flourish with his arm, motioning to the far railing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled once they were out of earshot of the crowd.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I was going back to England as a matter of fact." He raised one eyebrow.

"England? To your _parents_?"

"Yeah. It's not like you gave me a choice."

"You could have gone back to that 'job' of yours."

"That job doesn't work in a place like Havana." There was a pause.

"I guess you should go get your things." She looked at him quizzically. "Well you can't exactly stay here, now that these people have seen some connection between us, and I doubt you wanted to go back to jolly old England anyway."

Alyssa was stunned. He wanted her back…again. She threw her arms around his neck and squealed, not something she did often.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You don't know how badly I want to get of this bloody ship!" Jack patted her back awkwardly and the crowd looked at the pair in horror, the children in delight.

"But there are terms that need to be discussed once we get back. Now off ye go, get yer stuff."

She immediately did so and came back on deck. They were about to leave when Alyssa remembered the kids.

"Jack, come here. I need to introduce you to some people." She grabbed his hand and led him to Lydia and Sam.

"This is Jack Sparrow." She said, motioning to the pirate next to her.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow. And who might you two be?" Lydia stuck out her hand eagerly.

"Lydia sir! And this is my brother Sam, but you met him. It's really nice to meet you. Alyssa told us loads of stories about you." Alyssa felt her cheeks go hot.

"Well Lydia and Sam, it was nice to meet ye, but me and my crew should get going." The two nodded sadly as they left.

Alyssa then went over to Jane, who backed away in horror when she stuck out her hand.

"I just want you to know Jane, that you are the most annoying, narcissistic, conceited rich snob I have ever met. Buh bye" she waved and walked over to Jack, leaving Jane standing speechless, her mouth agape.

Back on the Pearl, Elizabeth hugged her in welcome.

"See Jack? I told you that you shouldn't have left her."

"Yeah yeah." He muttered as he walked to his cabin.

They sailed away, and Alyssa waved at Lydia and Sam, who jumped up and down, waving back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done. Not too happy with the end of it, but meh (I got to tell off Jane! Whoopee!)

Chicaga


	18. The Job

I must say, I HATE writer's block!! I think that this chapter kinda sucks in general (it's shprt too), and I am very sorry, but I had this nagging voice that kept telling me to put it up. If you have any ideas as to how it could be better, just tell me and I'll try to fix it.

This chapter reveals 'the job' just so you know.

I own Alyssa and other random characters not in the movies, but nothing else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa knocked on the door to Jack's cabin and entered. He sat at the large table in the middle of the room, seemingly waiting for her.

"You asked to see me Captain?"

"Ah. Yes. Terms of your surrender."

"Surrender? I would hardly call it a surrender." She sat down across from him.

"Hm. Anyway." He stood up and began to pace the room.

"Rule number one." She pulled out an imaginary pad of paper and pencil. "No more hitting, punching, or kicking and no more trying to kill me." She pretended to write feverishly.

"Unless you deserve it."

"I'm serious about that one." He looked down at her for a second. "And no throwing me overboard."

"I never tried to-"

"I know that. Just in case." He cleared his throat and made a serious face. "Rule number two: no more running away." _Scribble scribble._

"Rule number three: no messing with anyone but me." More scribbling. He leaned forward onto his hands, his face a short distance from hers.

"Which leads us to our next rule, term, agreement, whatever…" She looked up in shock, pulling her head back away from his. She knew where this was going…

"No way Jack. None of that." He stuck out his lower lip in a pout, but relented.

"I'll have you soon enough." There was a pause as he thought.

"I guess that's it for now. Except no more of that writing nonsense when I think up some more." Alyssa gave a mock salute as she stood.

"Aye Aye Cap'n." She left the cabin, leaving Jack alone.

"I'll have her soon enough." He muttered to himself before heading outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 day later_

Jack came up behind Alyssa and put his hands on her waist. She stiffened at the sudden contact.

"I have a new rule for ye." He whispered in her ear. His voice was low and sultry, _wanting_. She pulled of his hands and turned around to face him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Does it involve a bed or me in it?"

"Not at all luv." He flashed a gold toothed grin. She looked at him incredulously, but followed him back into the cabin.

Once they had both sat down Jack presented his next rule.

"Rule number four: you have to tell me what your job is." He grinned at her narrowed eyes.

"That is misuse of power Captain Sparrow." He raised a finger.

"But it is power." She groaned.

"Fine. But you won't like it."

"Try me." He said flatly.

"Well, um…"

"Go on."

"I kill people." His eyes widened.

"You kill people?" She nodded. "That's a surprise." There was silence. "How did that get started?"

"This guy was bugging me, and I was really mad that you left me, so I sorta ended up killing him."

"And this turned into an occupation how?"

"Apparently this man was watching me, Siegfried I think his name was. He had a guy he wanted taken care of, and he asked me to do it." She looked up, finding Jack watching her intently. "After I had gotten that guy taken care of, Siegfried had told some friends about me. Money was tight, so I gave it a shot. It worked rather well, so I went on with it. People came with a name, a location and some money. They were sworn to secrecy, and I went on with my 'normal' life." Jack stared blankly back at her.

"What? I had to make a living somehow, and it just so happens that killing people makes good money."

"And how do you go about this…job?"

"Depends on the person. The drunk ones you can just sneak up on. The sober ones…you have to use different methods."

"Like…"

"Seduction and the like. It never goes very far though." She added the second part quickly.

"And Albert was just like that hm?"

"In a sense."

"And the scar you got was from?"

"I thought I got a drunk guy. Turns out he wasn't as intoxicated as I thought." She muttered.

"Ah." He tapped his fingers together and leaned back in his chair.

"That it?"

"One last question. Have you …tried anything on me?"

"Thought about, thought against it, ignored the many opportunities to." She shrugged and smiled at his widened eyes. Alyssa got up and walked over to him, putting a finger on his chest.

"It was very tempting though." She whispered, and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go, sucky chapter 18! Very sorry for the suckiness.

Chicaga


	19. Where the hell is she?

Okay, so maybe the last chapter didn't suck after all. Thanks to those who said that it didn't.

Yeah, the disclaimers are really annoying me, so I'm making one that goes for every chapter here:

**I own nothing. PotC belongs to Walt Disney enterprises, and I am no way associated to said company. I am using these characters for fun and not for profit, so please don't sue me. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ENGLAND_

Lillian Blackwell sat in the parlor, sipping her tea daintily, as she had learned as a girl in boarding school. She was waiting for a friend of hers who was coming from a long stay in the Caribbean.

The old woman looked around the room, smoothing a few wrinkles out of the table cloth. Her eyes drifted to the portrait above the fireplace, the one of her family before the accident.

Her husband Alistair stood behind the chair that she sat in, surrounded by her daughters Marie and Alyssa.

She looked at herself in particular, young and beautiful, a proud member of the elite. But now she was grayed and old, wrinkles showing through the layers of makeup she put on.

Marie had shared her good looks, with rich brown hair and chocolate eyes. No doubt she would be a very popular girl if she was still alive. Lillian had often thought back to how she could live through her eldest, giving her everything that she had wanted and lacked as a child.

Alyssa was a completely different story. They looked nothing alike. She had thick, dark auburn hair, darker even than her fathers, and big green eyes. She was always the odd one in the family. This wasn't to say she wasn't pretty; she just never liked to show it.

Even so, Lillian would have done almost anything to have either of them back, even for a day.

She regretted sending them to the Caribbean, where Marie was supposed to go marry a wealthy friend of the family's. Alyssa went so she herself could find a husband, though it was doubtful. She had never been fond of marriage, and had scared away many an eligible suitor.

A storm had hit their ship off the coast of Jamaica; no survivors. She had known something was wrong when the letters stopped coming. Marie had promised to write as often as possible. A few days later a navy officer had showed up with the news.

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She wiped it away in a very unladylike manner as a maid entered.

"Mrs. Holgate is here madam. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes, thank you Therese." Andrea Holgate entered a second later, a mass of satin and lace. Lillian stood to welcome her.

"Andrea! Wonderful to see you again! Please, sit."

"Thank you. You look well." She began to sip the tea that had been brought in, but quickly put it down, remembering the purpose of her visit. "Oh! You won't believe it Lillian! I have the best news!" The older woman cocked her head to the side.

"Oh really?"

"You will never guess who I saw on the trip here, and on the same ship nun the less!" Lillian sighed.

"You're right Andrea, I will never guess. Who was it?"

"Alyssa!" Lillian almost spit out her tea.

"Wha…Excuse me?!"

"She was playing with my children. They got along very well." Andrea said casually as she sipped her tea.

"I don't believe you. It's impossible for her to still be alive." She shook her head solemnly.

"I swear that it was her! She admitted it herself, and she looked just like in her pictures."

"What of Marie? Did she say anything about Marie?" her voice was shrill, desiring to know every last detail about her daughter.

"No, she wouldn't talk about her. All she said was that she decided to stay behind, whatever that means." The younger woman rolled her eyes, remembering the strange antics of the girl

"Where is she now? Is she here?"

"That's the strange thing. She sailed away on a pirate ship not five days into the voyage."

"A pirate ship!" Lillian's eyes widened with fear.

"Yes, she seemed quite attached to the captain."

"Who? Do you know?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow! Imagine that! Your daughter infatuated with a notorious criminal!" the older woman's eyes widened even further, if it was possible.

"Where were they headed?"

"Oh I can't remember. We were all so busy thinking about how she had just shown up and-" The other lady stood and grabbed Andrea's shoulders, shaking her violently.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Andrea couldn't believe it. The old bat had finally snapped. Everyone had been expecting such a thing of course, but they didn't think she would hold out this long. It made interesting gossip for the next few days.

"My goodness Lillian! Go ask someone else who was there. I don't remember a thing!"

"Fine. You may go now."

"What? I didn't even-" she was cut off again

"Just leave me Andrea." The older woman went to stand by the fireplace, rubbing her face with one hand. The young woman complied and left grudgingly.

Mrs. Blackwell looked up at the portrait again, staring into the face of her younger daughter. Could she possibly be alive, after all these years?

Lillian immediately sent out some servants to track down anyone they could from the _Tigress_. They came back with Captain Gorges, who confirmed the appearance of Alyssa.

He recounted strange tales of storms and pirates, frightening the woman greatly. Her daughter had always been a tad rebellious, but _pirates_? Lillian never thought she would go that far.

In a matter of days, she had found out that the Black Pearl was headed to Tortuga, and after explaining the situation to Alistair (who agreed to go with her) she used all the money she had to she hire a ship and captain to get her to the Caribbean.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sense a family reunion coming! I doubt it will be a very enjoyable one, but it will happen.

Chicaga


	20. Good God

HUZZAH!! Writer's block has gone, and my brain is once again in full functioning order!! (for the most part)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What ye up to luv?" Jack appeared from behind Alyssa, rubbing her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and picked them off.

"Well trying to keep you filthy hands off me now." He grabbed a nearby bottle of rum and sat down across the table. They were quite for awhile, his eyes locked on her.

"Care to tell wha' happened on the ship?"

"Stuff happened. Stupid stuff that doesn't matter any more."

"Found out about your name eh?" He took a deep swallow of rum.

"Like I said, stupid stuff." She paused. "They wanted to know about Marie." Her voice was quieter now.

"Ah. How ya feelin' 'bout that?"

"I'd rather not talk about her." If there was one thing that made her upset above all others, it was Marie. Jack's hand grabbed her own across the table. She looked up to see him staring sympathetically back at her.

"I shouldn't a' brought it up." She wiped away a tear.

"It's all right. I should be over it by now."

"No ye shouldn't be. It was…hard. For everyone." He moved around to her side of the table, and held her.

Alyssa knew she should pull away. It wasn't worth getting hurt again. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. It felt so right to be there, in his arms.

Her tears fell freely, and he understood. She and Marie were close, closer than most siblings. Her death had been hard.

She sat up suddenly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We should go back up now. You need to go do captainy things, and I can find something to do besides mope." He got up with her and followed her up the stairs.

Outside Alyssa found Elizabeth, who was playing with the children. Amelia toddled over to her and showed her some little baubles she had found somewhere.

Her mind kept going to Marie, despite her internal protests. Every spot on the ship had a memory, something that reminded her.

The crow's nest, where they had sat and giggled about the things sisters do; the cabin they had shared, until Alyssa had moved into Jack's that is; and that horrible spot at the railing by the helm, the place where she had been shot.

The blood had been scrubbed from the deck, as were any signs of the misfortune that had taken place. She hadn't been able to approach the spot since it happened.

Amelia shoved something into her hands, drawing her attention back to the children. Elizabeth noticed her blank expression, but didn't say a word. It was best not to in this situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week or so passed, Alyssa going about them quietly. Jack kept his distance for awhile, and then moved back into the usual trying to get her into bed gambit.

It was almost welcome to her, keeping her mind on other things. If it weren't for the circumstances, she would have welcomed his advances eagerly. But she couldn't let that happen, not now. She had begun to feel closer to him again, less aggressive anyway, and almost yearned for the comfort he made her feel.

A ship was spotted on the horizon, soon identified as another passenger ship. Jack was looking forward to more swag, possibly some rum, in the near future.

They pulled up along side them, looking over the crew. They seemed a little frightened, but somehow… expectant that they were going to meet.

Most of the _Pearl_'s crew stood along the railing, waiting for someone to speak.

"Captain Sparrow! I have a passenger on board who wishes to talk to someone on your ship!"

An old woman came up from below deck, followed by servants with umbrellas and coats. She approached the railing proudly, and smiled over at the ship.

Alyssa stared back in horror.

"Good God it's my mother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Family reunion!!! Yes it is very short. Sorry.

Chicaga


	21. Save me

Here it is! The Family Reunion from Hell!! Bwa ha ha ha! (a moment of silence for Alyssa's sanity please)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your mother…" Jack repeated, staring at the old woman across the water. Alyssa turned to face him.

"Jack you have to hide me! _Please_ hide me!"

"I always wanted to meet your mother…" His eyes never strayed from the older woman. She grabbed his collar and shook him hard.

"For the love of God Jack! I don't want to talk to my freaking mother, and I doubt you do!" But by now it was too late. The woman had noticed her, and had started to cry. A gangplank was lowered between the two ships, and she ran over.

The pirates parted for her, surprised that she wasn't screaming in terror. Lillian went straight for Jack. Alyssa was hiding behind him, the best she could do in such short notice.

"Alyssa? Alyssa it's your mother. I've missed you." The younger woman winced at her words. She never believed her mother would miss _her. _Marie maybe, but not her.

She slowly stepped out from behind the pirate, who still stared at the other woman. Her mother gasped at the sight of her.

"You…you're wearing…"

"Yes, mother I am wearing britches. It's not that big of a deal." Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's been so long…" She approached and hugged her. Alyssa stiffened and made no move to hug back. There was no way she was showing affection towards this woman, no way.

'Save me!' she mouthed to Jack, who now stood next to them. He simply shrugged, unsure what to do.

"Can we talk over there?" she hissed, getting her mother to let go.

"Yes, of course darling." _Darling._ That was what she had always called Marie. Alyssa felt her blood boil at the sudden change towards her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alistair cam cautiously over to the ship. He went over to where his wife and supposedly - dead daughter had been standing.

"What did I miss?" he puffed to no one in particular.

"Not much. They hugged. Alyssa's not too happy to see her though." Jack replied. He was leaning on a nearby railing, overlooking the scene. Knowing Alyssa's temper, this wouldn't go well.

"Ah. That makes sense." The older man said. It dawned on him now who he was talking to.

"Really? Never mentioned her mother much. I assume you're her father?" The man nodded, still rather perplexed that he was talking to a pirate. It surprised him that he hadn't been robbed or murdered yet.

"Yes. The two never got along well. Lillian always tended to favor Marie." Jack nodded this time, remembering her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can they speak French, any of them?" Lillian whispered.

"No, and as far as I'm concerned neither do I."

"Alyssa, this is a private conversation! They have no need to know what we say. "

"Let them listen for all I care!" She turned to the crew. "YOU HEAR THAT!? LISTEN CAREFULLY!" There was a sudden burning sensation on her cheek, followed by stinging. She swiveled back towards her mother.

"You will speak to me in a dignified language that these scallywags cannot understand."

"No I will not." She replied, pronouncing every syllable. Her mother agreed angrily. They would get no where by arguing.

"Why Alyssa? We think you're dead for four years, and don't even write to tell us you're alive?"

"Maybe I didn't want you to know." She spat back. Another slap fell hard against her cheek.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" Alyssa's knuckles turned white and it was all she could do to keep from punching her own mother.

"Where's Marie? I'm sure she would like to talk to me and your father…" She looked around, but didn't see her any where.

"She's dead, mother. Has been for almost two years now." Alyssa whispered back. The other woman blinked twice before bursting into tears.

"My Marie! Oh God my Marie!" She sobbed. Alistair came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay darling. Alyssa's here at least."

"Why would she care? I was never 'pretty' like Marie, or 'smart' like Marie. Why would she want the other daughter? The 'second choice', as you once so kindly put it!" She yelled back at her mother in seething anger.

Jack came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, as much as to hold her back as in comfort.

"I don't belong in London!" she continued "Can't you see that? I'll never fit in there!"

"We can make you fit in Alyssa! I could make you the most fabulous-" Her mother's voice was soft but pleading, and her face red and blotchy from crying.

"You wouldn't have forced Marie to do anything." She muttered. Her mother straightened, holding her chin high.

"Fine. If you want to stay here with these damn bloody pirates, so be it. Don't be surprised when they rob you of your innocence." She turned to leave.

"I already lost it!" Her mother turned back around.

"What?"

"Uh huh, and I lost it to him!" She pointed a finger back at Jack, who shook his head violently, making a 'crazy' motion with his finger.

"Stop calling me crazy Jack! You know it's true." she said without turning. There was a short pause as Lillian tried to absorb the information and come up with a suitable response.

"I see they've already corrupted you. I must say Alyssa, you could have been something. I always knew you were a disappointment."

"You made me a disappointment! I loved you, and you pushed me away! When I was young I would have done anything for you, and this is how you treat me? As a _disappointment_?"

"Have a good life with these criminals." Lillian replied, heading back to the ship. Alistair turned back to Alyssa.

"I'm sorry Ally. I didn't mean for this to happen. But your mother…"

"Yeah. I know." He hugged her tightly, and she returned it. Her father understood, just like Jack did. "I missed you much more than her, dad." He nodded.

"Take care of yourself Ally." He said as he let her go. Once back on his own ship, he went to go comfort his wife. She was yelling and screaming incoherently as she went below deck.

"Well, I personally think that went very well." Jack quipped cheerily as the ship disappeared. Alyssa groaned and went back below deck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, family reunion done.

SO, PotC 2 came out today!! HIP HIP HOORAY!!! My dad bought it for me, but I can't have it till Christmas…grrrr. But at least I have a copy!!

Chicaga


	22. The rum, the hat and Jack

Here we go again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And ya know what else she did? She –hic- she starts yellin' at me, saying how I'm useless, and no one would ever marry me!" Alyssa slurred, her arms gesticulating wildly. It was late after her recent confrontation with her mother, and she was completely smashed.

Right after coming down stairs she had grabbed as much rum as she could find and began to drink. She was at almost five bottles now.

Jack sat next to her, only a slight bit less drunk. The crew was around the galley in about the same condition.

"And wha' did ye do then?" called a random crew member.

"Oh God I don't remember any more… probably yelled at her or sumthink." She went to take another swig, but found the bottle empty. "Pass me another!" It was immediately done, and she began to drink again.

Jack grabbed the bottle from her and took a drink himself.

"Jackie! Give that back now!" She whined. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did ye just call me Jackie?"

"Did I?" her face got very thoughtful before replying, "Oh well." She made a reach for the bottle and missed, falling back off the bench.

"Ow." She dragged herself back up onto the seat, this time laying down with her head on his lap.

She grabbed Jack's hat from off his head and put it over her eyes. Her fingers began to play with his goatee mindlessly as she hummed to herself.

Soon her fingers began to trail down his neck and chest, the tips lingering on the open v of his shirt.

One of his own hands had already become tangled in her hair, the other stroking greedily at her thigh.

She dragged her hand down his chest to his stomach, quite enjoying the contact. She felt him shiver slightly as her hand went to the edge his britches. He growled and picked up a giggling Alyssa.

They went up the stairs to his cabin, Jack kissing her the whole time. She kissed back, able to taste the rum he had just consumed.

Jack smiled to himself as he laid her down on the bed.

He had finally gotten to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa groaned as she woke up. Her head was throbbing like crazy, and her stomach was flopping every which way. _Damn hangovers_

She made a move to get up, but was held back by strong arms around her waist.

_Wait a minute… arms? What the hell?_ She turned around carefully, and saw Jack, who was still snoring lightly.

"Holy sh-" She gasped and fell off the bed, the air cool on her naked form.

Events of the previous night came back to her, the rum, the hat, and Jack. Standing, she slapped his still sleeping face and pulled the blankets off of him to cover herself up.

"Oh God!" she closed her eyes and turned around, realizing that Jack was now just as exposed as she was.

Jack blinked his eyes open, and stared at her.

"Well good morning to you too." He groaned as he sat up. "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? What's up with _me_?!" She yelled shrilly as she tried to put on her shirt without revealing herself to the pirate.

"Uh, yea." She threw his britches back at him, which hit him in the face.

"I can't believe you would do that! I'm completely drunk and you use that to get me into bed! How can you be such a…a…"

"Pirate?" He whispered in her ear. She stiffened at the sudden contact.

"I was thinking more along the lines of insensitive egotistical bastard." He turned her around so that she was facing him. She was quite relieved to see that he had put on his pants before coming over.

"That's not very nice."

His lips suddenly crashed against hers. She moaned slightly as his hands made there way up her shirt, moving over sensitive skin that was now crying for his touch. Oh, how she missed that touch…

At the same time her mind was screaming at her for being such a fool. It would only hurt her, what was happening. He would leave her again, or would throw her aside like a piece of garbage when he found someone new.

Her mind got the best of her, and she pushed him away.

"Jack… I… can't." she panted. He was about to speak. "It's not you, it's… Well, actually it is you, but whatever." Jack looked at her confused, not sure what to make of the statement.

"I'm not ready for this yet… I need… some time. I'll stay, but no more of this." He nodded in agreement. "We can be…friends."

"And do certain friends get… privileges?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed slightly.

"Maybe. Depends on your behavior. If you prove yourself worthy of said privileges, maybe."

"Good then! We have an accord." He stuck out his hand to her, and she shook it. They continued getting dressed and stepped back outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, another chapter! Very big change there, no more of that trying to get away stuff.

Review s'il vous plait!

Chicaga


	23. Sworn to fun

Okay, moving along in the plot here. It has been established that Alyssa has accepted Jack (in a way), and that she doesn't get along well with her mother, so I'm moving into a bigger sort of conflict now. Just so ya know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They docked in Tortuga a few days later. Jack claimed to have very important business to attend to, and gave everyone a few days off.

Alyssa went with him on his 'important business', not so much as to see what he was doing. No, it was just another way to get closer to him. She had to admit, it was nice that they weren't clashing anymore. And now the streets were busy, and he felt this need to hold her hand so she wouldn't get lost. It wasn't much but it was something.

In the other hand he held a small package, wrapped in dirty cloth. He hadn't said what it was, only that it was important.

They went through the streets to an unfamiliar tavern, the Golden Goose. _Very appropriate name for a tavern in the poorest part of town._

It wasn't very crowded considering how busy others in the area were. In the back corner sat an older man with a very large hat that covered his entire face.

Jack approached him cautiously, and Alyssa hung back.

"Jack Sparrow." The man looked up, revealing a large scar that went from his forehead to his neck.

"Um, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I've been expecting you for almost…" the man pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "Four minutes. Three and a half minutes, exactly. Please, sit."

The other pirate did so, Alyssa sitting beside him.

"So, do you have the map?" he placed it on the table.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Jack, in turn placed the small bundle beside it. The man lifted a corner of the parcel and grinned widely. "The map is yours."

Jack nodded and took the paper, putting it in his coat pocket. He promptly got up to leave, and she followed.

The old man's eyes were on her the whole time they left, she could feel it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that?" She asked when they were out of earshot.

"Pete Townshend. Was a good pirate till he got that scar in battle. Old guy's supposedly gone crazy, but he had this." He pulled the map out of his pocket and waved it at her. She grabbed it from his hand and looked it over.

"What's it lead to?"

"Island loaded full of gold, silver, jewels, et cetera." His hands waved around in front of him.

"Don't you have bad experiences with that? You know, cursed gold and the like?"

"Now now, don't you fret your pretty little head about it. I'm sure that there's no curses at this one."

"How can you be so sure?" He shrugged, but didn't reply. They came to a particularly crowded area of the street, where Jack grabbed her around the waist so she wouldn't get pulled away.

Alyssa felt the spot tingle as he removed his arm, wanting it to be put back. They were at the Faithful Bride now, and they sat down to get a drink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Really, this was to be expected. Jack wasn't a one girl type of person. Still, as Alyssa watched Jack being fawned upon by whores and other women, she couldn't help but be jealous.

'_Sworn to fun, loyal to none.'_ She repeated over and over in her head. That was how her sister had described it the first time that this had happened.

Alyssa had run back to the ship in tears. Marie had explained to her that this was Jack, and nothing would change that. Even if he had the capacity to love someone back, this sort of thing would never completely stop.

It had taken a while for her to fully understand what her sister had said, but in the end it helped to clarify some things. _She had always been the smart one…_

Will sat next to her, sipping a glass of rum. Elizabeth had volunteered to stay back on the ship with the children, preferring to stay away from the noise and grime of the port.

"You okay?" his gaze followed hers to where Jack was standing. "Oh."

"I don't know why I should even care anymore. It just keeps happening. Every time. Nothing will ever change it." She paused. "Ya know what my sister used to say? Sworn to fun, loyal to none."

"That's Jack. At least he gets a slap for it most of the time." She grinned, recalling the numerous women who had left a red mark on his cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, end of chapter 23…

Review please!

Chicaga


	24. Let 'em worry

Thanks to **PirateLuvers101**, I now have many, many cookies. Thank you kindly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They set off for the unknown island a day later. They weren't supposed to leave for another two days, but Jack was very eager to get there.

He was in his study almost all the time, coming out occasionally for food and more rum. Alyssa joined him sometimes, looking at the map over his shoulder.

It was a very plain map though; little writing and plain drawing. Jack seemed to think that there was something very important about that, and was trying to figure it out.

"Jack, there is no hidden secret to this map! You're wasting your time."

"Ah, but there is! You see that?" he pointed to a small line coming off the island.

"Yeah, so? It's a line. Whoever drew it messed up."

"But that wasn't there when we got it, now was it?" He made a very good point. She didn't remember seeing it. He grinned. "Exactly."

"So how is it there now?"

"I was fiddling around, and I scratched off some kind of coating. Not sure what it is though."

"Well I'll be damned Jack. One of your crazy theories was actually right." He frowned at her.

"That's not funny." There was a pause.

"Where's the rest of the line?"

"That's the problem. I can't get the coating off the rest. I managed to get off this part, but we need a special tool or something."

"Hmm. Very interesting. Will you come outside now?" That's why she was really in there. The crew wanted him back out, and sent her to do the dirty work. She was the only one who could really go in the cabin anytime she wanted, and she had her ways of _persuading _him. She hadn't planned on using them, but she could if necessary.

"We need to get this stuff off."

"We? You mean _you_ can get it off later. But right now, _you_ need to get outside." She tugged on his arm, trying to get him up.

He pulled on her arm suddenly, sending her down on top of him. He grinned at her.

"What's the rush?"

"Jack…"

"Haven't I proven myself worthy of a privilege yet? Cause I think I've been on my best behavior." Alyssa's eyes flashed remembering the night in Tortuga.

"No you have not." He frowned.

"What did I do then?"

"What have you not done?" She tried to pull herself up, but Jack forced her to stay down. His lips enveloped hers, and she stopped struggling. His hands moved along her, barely touching her sides, and she gave a soft moan.

Oh God, she didn't care anymore. It didn't matter if he had girls throwing themselves at him wherever he went, or if he enjoyed it, or if he was such an ass. She wanted him back so badly.

He pulled apart much earlier than she would have liked and looked down at her, grinning.

"Worthy yet?"

"You know, the crew sent me in here to get you out. If I'm not out soon they might get worried…" She glanced up at him through her lashes.

"Let 'em worry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, another chapter. Review please!

Chicaga


	25. Lost and found

HEY EVERYONE!!!! K, so I'm reallllly happy 'cause I have no school for three weeks! No educational stimulus for three, whole, glorious weeks!! Oh man, I'm hyper. Blame that on the candy canes.

Anywho, on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Land ho!"

Everyone looked up to see a speck of land, not much more than a mere dot, quickly approaching on the horizon.

Alyssa felt Jack's hand slid down to her hips.

"Finally." He said quietly. "Took us long enough." She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck.

"How would you know? You almost never came out of that cabin."

"Oh, but I was going to! But if me memory serves correct, I do believe we got a little…distracted."

"I like distractions." She muttered.

"Who doesn't?" He grinned back at her, gold teeth glinting. She giggled slightly and pressed herself against him.

He kissed her lightly in response, and his tongue entered her mouth, deepening it.

"Um… Captain?" Jack's head shot up to look at the rather uncomfortable Gibbs.

"Aye?"

"We're…um getting ready to drop anchor now."

"Ah, yes. Ye do that." He waved him away and quickly resumed what he was doing.

Alyssa pulled apart first.

"Now Jack, I do believe that we both have things to do."

"I thought we were doing 'em." He made a move for her mouth again, but she stopped him.

"_Other _things Jack. Ship things." Jack gave her a puppy face.

"Let ol' Jack have a little fun won't ye?" Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Maybe later Jack. But right now" She poked her finger at his chest, "You need to attend to your ship."

She sauntered away, swaying her hips dramatically.

"Oh now you're just trying to tease me!" He yelled after her.

"Get back to your ship Captain Sparrow!" She waved her hand back at him and entered the cabin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after a few selected crew members got to the island, they set out. The jungle was dense, trees and roots blocking almost every direction. The canopy was just the same, making the forest dark.

Monkeys chattered overhead and brightly coloured birds flew about as the branches were slashed so the crowd could pass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had walking for hours.

"Jack, I swear we've passed that rock before!" Cried Will from near the back.

"How the Hell is it you can tell?" Jack called back, angry that they didn't trust his judgment on this.

"The lad is right though. That thing sure does seem rather familiar…" Everyone stopped to look at the rock, and agreed.

"Oh fine! Maybe we are lost!"

"Wait, did you try to go back the way we came?" No one answered. They all turned and followed their trail, but ended up back at the rock. Alyssa sat down on it and rubbed her feet.

Jack turned the map around in his hands, and took out his compass. It kept spinning around.

"Stupid bloody compass!" He muttered as he shook said object.

"I can't believe you got us lost! What are we supposed to do now?" Will said.

"Well, Mr. Turner, if ye remember exactly which rock it is that we have passed, maybe ye can figure out which way to go!" he shoved the compass at Will. He looked down at the strange object in his hands worriedly, glancing around at the crew. Everyone stared back at him.

"Fine." He turned from the group and closed his eyes. He opened it quickly.

The needle spun a few times before pointing over at Jack.

"What the…?" The crew gathered around and looked at the compass, then at Will, then at Jack.

"Really, William, I am flattered, but-" Alyssa pulled Jack from where he was sitting over to where she was before he could finish. The needle didn't move.

Will let out a relieved breath, and pointed in the direction they were to go. Everyone set out towards their new destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will led the way through the jungle till they came to a large cliff. On the left side there was a waterfall, and one the right, many, many caves.

"What was it that you wanted?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know! I just went where it pointed!" Everyone scanned over the caves.

"So, which one?" Everyone looked to Will.

"Don't ask me! This thing doesn't say whether to go up or down!" There was a slight pause.

"Well gentlemen and lady, search them all. It's bound to be in one of 'em." everybody got to work, scrambling up the cliff.

"And you said we were lost." Jack muttered to Alyssa.

"And we still are. We're certainly not back at the ship." He stuck his tongue out at her childishly and went to go check a nearby cave.

It didn't take very long to find the right cave. It was the farthest on the right on the second row.

The group all went up to the cavern, eyes widened at what they found.

Gold and other valuables were everywhere, piled high to the roof, and out to each side.

"Ha! I told you it was real!" Jack motioned to the glittering mass.

"No need to rub it in." Alyssa muttered and pushed her way in. She almost immediately tripped, cutting her leg on a rock. "Damn."

Jack helped her up and led her back out.

"You all right?"

"It's not that bad Jack. It's barely cut."

"Still." He wrapped it up in some cloth from inside the cave, and reentered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okee dokee loverly readers!! It's time for you to make me happy and review, review, review!

Chicaga


	26. Disappearing?

Hey everyone! This is chapter 26, officially making this my longest story. Not that you really need to know, but now you do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was back at the Pearl now, celebrating a job well done. The cave was empty now, but it wasn't easy getting it that way.

Of course after getting everything out of the cave, they had to find their way back to the ship. Young Mr. Turner was brought forward for that task, seeing as he seemed to be the only one with something he really wanted back there.

Once getting the direction for the Pearl, everything was loaded up in bags and stuffed in pockets. Even then, they had to make two trips.

But all was good now, valuables below deck in the hold. Some of the rum had to be moved to accommodate the new swag.

Not that it mattered. Most of it was gone now anyway.

"How's your leg?" Will asked from nearby. He was probably the most sober person on the whole ship. Except maybe Elizabeth and the kids.

"Hmmm? Oh I don't know." Alyssa unwrapped it carefully, and her eyes went wide.

"It's…gone…" Jack had been listening in on the whole conversation, and looked dwon at her exposed leg.

"How can it just disappear?" She lifted her sleeve to look at the cut Albert had given her.

"That one's gone too!"

"What the Hell? Lemme see." Jack lifted the back of her shirt. "Where'd they all go?!"

Alyssa stormed back into the cabin, looking for every scar she had ever gotten. All of them had disappeared.

"What the Hell is going on! They can't just disappear!" Jack moved into the cabin.

"Hold on, is this really a bad thing?" She thought a moment.

"I… I guess not. But I still really want to know what's happening to me."

"Pretty sure that's allowed luv." He grabbed her hand and led her back outside. "But there's more important things to take care of."

"Like what? Rum?"

"Of course rum! We're celebrating aren't we?" He put his arm around her waist and handed her another bottle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa's eyes blinked open, and she saw Jack's face hovering over hers. His face looked concerned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you feeling all right luv?" She paused a moment to think about it. Her head felt fine, as did her stomach. Her limbs were still attached, and she wasn't bleeding. To the best of her knowledge she was fine.

"Yeah… why?"

"You're looking a little… odd." She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of odd?"

"Well you're looking kinda pale."

"Pale?" She lifted her hand in front of her face. "It looks a little… grayish to me…" She moved to put her hand back down when she noticed something.

"What…?" Alyssa sat up suddenly, staring at her hands.

She held her hand so half was over the white sheet and the other half was against the ceiling. The part over the sheet was white, and the other half was a slight bit lighter than the black wood of the wall.

She showed Jack her new discovery, and he looked at it carefully. Alyssa got up and grabbed a few objects from around the room.

Sure enough, everything she held behind her hand, the colour came through dully on the other side.

Her arms showed less colour, but a faint tint could still be seen.

"Okay, so your scars have disappeared, and your skin is becoming translucent. I don't think that's good."

"Decidedly not."

"Maybe you should see a doctor or something."

"You think?" she snapped back. Jack put his hands up in front of him.

"Just a thought luv. No need to get all snappish about it." He got up to leave. "Ye comin' out?"

"In a minute." The door closed behind him. "This should prove interesting."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the plot thickens!! Dun dun dunnnnnn!!

K, so it's time for my annual thanking - of- the- reviewers! Well it's not really annual... is it annual? When was the last one? Well I'm gonna call it annual anyway, just cause I want to. So:

Thanks to all of my loverly reviewers! You people are awesome!

Chicaga


	27. Blue

WHOOOOOA!!! Over 200 reviews?! (Tears of joy) I'd like to thank my grade three teacher, who encouraged me to write, and of course all my reviewers …sniff…. I had no idea this fic would be so popular!

THANK YOU ALL!!!

Oh, I'm also sorry that this update comes a little later than usual; I had some trouble with this chapter. (Glares at screen) Stupid hard to write chapters and their stupid hard to writeness.

K, so this just really goes with the beginning of the chapter, and I couldn't resist.

"I'm blue, ab-a-dee, ab-a-die"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue. Her skin looked blue, the same colour of the sky, but a few shades lighter. _Well of course, it's the image of the sky going right through me. God this is going to take A LOT getting used to._

"Well isn't this just fine and dandy?!" She yelled to no one in particular. The whole crew was looking at her now, whether from her sudden outburst or the colour she had turned, she wasn't sure. Probably a mix of both.

Alyssa heard a muffled laugh coming from nearby. She whirled around to give a death glare at Jack, who stood at the helm.

"What, pray tell, is so funny about my current condition?" She almost yelled. He smirked at her.

"Nothing luv… absolutely…noth-" He didn't finish due to the fact that he burst out laughing.

"It's not my fault that my skin is becoming see- through! If it was anyone's fault it was yours, for getting me in this mess in the first place!" Jack's face got serious.

"Well it's certainly not my fault that the place was cursed, was it? If ye wanna blame someone, blame the whelp. He's the one who got us to the cave." He flicked his hand over to the aforementioned whelp, who sat nearby, playing with the children. Will looked up in horror.

"Jack made me do it!" Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"I know that! He's the one who got _all_ of us on this bloody adventure anyway, with the stupid map and all that crap."

"I would hardly call loads of swag crap…" She approached Jack till only a few inches separated them.

"I. Blame. You." With every word she thrusted her finger at his chest. She turned and stormed back into the cabin. She heard Jack sigh and his boots thumping on the deck behind her. She laid down on the bed, and could see him blocking the light from the doorway.

"That little display there could possibly lead to little problem called mutiny," he was speaking to her as if she was a child. "If it weren't for the fact that this is the most loyal crew in the Caribbean I might be on some bloody island! Ye never, ever say that in front of a crew." She rolled over on her stomach.

"Oh really? I'm sure you could get out of that little situation using a couple of sea turtles." She paused and stroked her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Or was it rumrunners?"

"That's a well guarded secret luv." He came and leaned against the table across from the bed. There was a pause as they just looked at each other.

"We'll get rid of this thing, I promise." Her eyes narrowed. She hated promises. They never worked out for her. Her parents made promises. Marie made promises.

But she didn't tell him that. She wanted to be left alone, and the best way to do that was to agree.

"We better, or it's your head." She rolled over onto her back again as he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa lay sprawled out on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

How the hell was she gonna get out of this one? She wasn't quite sure as to the rate that this invisibility thing would advance, but it would continue, probably till there was nothing left to see. And God knows she didn't want to look blue again.

It really wasn't that fun.

As she sat there her anger against Jack grew. He had promised that there was no curse. He had _promised _her that everything would be fine. He had promised that they would go on thousands of grand adventures. He had promised to protect her. He had promised never to leave her.

Now he promised to get this mess fixed. Which was a very ponderous proposition in itself. Jack had experience in curses and the like, and the connections with which to get help, but would he really do it? If he had the chance to save her from invisibility, not certain death, just disappearing, _would he do it_?

That was the real question.

How much was she really worth to him? There were tons of other women who would jump at the chance to spend just one night with Jack Sparrow. A replacement wouldn't be too hard to find.

He had promised her so much, and every single one was broken. She loved him, really she did, but she couldn't take anymore broken promises.

She rubbed her face with her hands, and was quite surprised to be able to see the dull colour of the ceiling. It had gotten worse.

_Great. Just Great._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my, very short chapter. I do believe that this will be the last chapter before Christmas, so to all of you readers, I say:

Happy Holidays!! Enjoy them!

Please review and spread some more holiday cheer!

Chicaga


	28. Townsend, again

**A/N: K, I went back and changed some stuff in this chapter, because I didn't like the way it was. You don't really need to read it over, but just so you know.**

What's this, What's this? **_An extra chapter?!_** Consider it a present for all of my lovely readers. Enjoy.

Oh, there is also a little more background on the curse in this chapter. Just so you know

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ally wake up. We're here." Alyssa groaned as Jack's hand shook her awake. She had only just fallen asleep.

"Jack, do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when you can see through your eyelids?!" She snapped back at him.

His face screwed up in disgust.

"Ew. That doesn't sound pleasant."

"You think?" There was a pause as they just stared at each other. Her condition had gotten much worse now. You could see the clear outline of an object when it was held a few inches away from her skin, and when right against, small details.

She got up and got dressed, not much appreciating the strange looks she got from Jack. She rolled her eyes. Pulling on a cloak with a rather large hood, she stepped outside.

"Let's go." her eyes widened when she saw where they were. "Wait a minute; you took me to _Tortuga_ to get a _doctor_?" Jack grabbed her hand and led her through the streets.

"Not a doctor, Townsend."

"Townsend?!" She stopped suddenly, her hand slipping from his "That creepy old guy who gave you the map? Why him?"

"Think about it. He had the map; he would have to know something about it."

"A curse that you denied existing perhaps?" Jack frowned.

"Common mistake luv."

"Common mistake that could make me disappear forever." She mumbled. Jack chose to ignore this comment, and continued to move through the streets.

Alyssa appreciated the fact that everyone was drunk or occupied otherwise. No one noticed her. Unfortunately the women noticed Jack. One sashayed into their path.

"'Ello Captain Sparrow. Care for a little fun tonight?" She dragged her hand along his chest.

"Nope. Busy." He tugged on Alyssa's hand, dragging her forward.

_Wait, what just happened?_ Jack Sparrow just turned down a whore to help her.

She glanced up at him. His face was determined as he led her through the streets. _Wow._

Despite her current situation she couldn't help but look back at the other woman, who watched them, her mouth agape. Alyssa stuck her tongue out at her and gave a little wave, relishing in the woman's expression.

Within a few minutes they were at the Golden Goose. She stopped outside, pulling Jack over to her.

"1 Rule: He does not touch me. Ever. He does, you kill him."

"How about if he does, I'll let you kill him after we get the information? We kinda need him to be alive right now."

"Fine." Jack turned and strode into the tavern. Just as he expected, Townsend was sitting in the middle.

"Jack Sparrow. I had a feeling you would be coming." The man didn't look up, staring down at the table instead. A small smile played on his lips as he toyed with a few coins on the table.

"Aye. Apparently, there was a little curse you failed to mention." Townsend looked up then, but his face dropped before turning into a scowl.

"What…" his eyes drifted to Alyssa, who stood back, and smiled. "I had a feeling it was going to be you." She narrowed her eyes and sat down, Jack following.

Townsend grabbed her hand and brought it forward.

"Aha." She shot a look over at Jack.

"Don't kill him yet." He whispered. The other man released her hand.

"My apologies miss."

"Any idea why this is happening to me, and no one else?" She replied coldly.

"You were the first in the cave." She narrowed her eyes.

"Do continue."

"I was expecting that Sparrow would be the first to enter the cave, but apparently it was you. There's isn't much else to say about it."

"What about how to get rid of it?" Jack cut in.

"Let me see the map." Jack stared blankly back at him, and he sighed. "I know you have it here Sparrow. Hand it over." Jack did so warily.

After only a few seconds of looking at the map, he handed it back.

"You're already halfway to finding it." Alyssa remembered the line.

"How long do I have?" She said quickly.

"Well to determine that, I'd need to look at how far it's already gone. But seeing as you'd rather not…" She shot her hand at him.

"Make it quick." He smirked and looked at her hand.

"Five days. Maybe six, if you're lucky." Alyssa banged her head on the table.

"What is it exactly we're looking for?" Jack asked

"A giant crater-" Alyssa lifted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Is it cursed?"

"No, as a matter of fact. You're looking for a red vial, about the size of your finger. Drink it all, or it won't work." He concluded.

"Thanks for the help Pete." Jack got up, pulling Alyssa up behind him.

"Good luck to both of you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Five days Jack! FIVE!" Alyssa waved her arms around wildly as they walked back to the Pearl. Jack was busy looking over the map, scratching away at the surface.

"Yes, I know."

"We need to get to that island again and figure out what that other part of the map is." She poked the map, and Jack waved her hand away.

"Yes, I know."

"You know, but you're not doing!"

"I'm thinking."

"Yes, I know."

"You know, but you're not doing!" He mimicked her previous words. She groaned.

"This is serious Jack!"

"I know." He glanced over at her. "Sorry about that." She waved her hand at him.

"It's fine. I'm just really worried." Her voice hitched. "Five days isn't a very long time."

"We'll get the bottle-"

"Vial." He frowned.

"We'll get the whatever and everything will be fine. You'll stop disappearing, and everything will go back to normal."

"I guess. But what if we don't make it?"

"We'll make it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's the end of your surprise chappie! It was actually longer than the last few, so it's even more of a present.

Review please!

Chicaga


	29. The answer to every problem

I know this is a later update than expected. I know that, and I am very sorry for it. I started a new story (hint, hint) and it completely engrossed me. So much so that I completely forgot about my other stories.

So I tried to whip this one up as fast as I could without making it a total piece of crap.

And therefore, I hope it is not a total piece of crap.

Let me know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will ye just come out of the cabin?" Jack whined through the door. He didn't dare go in. Last time he had tried, he got hit with numerous hard objects.

"No! It's been two days Jack! What have you been doing?!" Alyssa called back.

"Getting to the bloody island so we can raise this bloody curse and get on with our bloody lives!"

"Well can't you go faster?"

"It's not my fault that the wind isn't right!"

"But it is your fault that this whole thing happened!" Jack groaned.

"I am not starting that argument again!" He paused. "Will ye please just come outside?" the door opened, revealing a very see through Alyssa.

"Even if I wasn't mad at you, I wouldn't come out. In case you haven't noticed, I turn blue when I go outside." She tried to close the door, but he stuck his foot in. She rolled her eyes.

"In fact, I have noticed. And if you won't come out, then let me come in."

"Fine." Jack entered the cabin cautiously, looking around for any more harmful objects. His eyes landed on a sword in the corner. Her gaze followed his.

"I'm not going to kill you Jack." She sat down on the bed.

"Good." He mumbled and began searching through his desk.

"You're the only one who could get to that island anyway. There's no point in killing you." he stopped for a second to look up at her.

"Why do ye do that?"

"Do what?" She asked, putting on an innocent expression. Even so, he could see a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"Never mind." He went back to searching. Finally finding what he was looking for, he motioned her over.

In his hands he held the map. The one tiny line was still there, the rest covered. They still couldn't figure out what it was, or how to get the rest off.

"We might as well work on this since you refuse to come out."

They worked for over an hour, but they only managed to get a very tiny bit off. Nothing was working.

Jack reached over the table for a bottle of rum.

"Jack, this is not the time to drink!" Alyssa groaned, trying to grab the bottle. Jack pulled it away and pouted.

"Any time is a time to drink. And besides, the alcohol helps me think." He went to take a drink, but she knocked it out of his hand. It fell to the table and smashed, soaking everything. Jack stood to avoid getting the drink all over himself.

"Oh look what you've done now!" Alyssa yelled, trying to clean up the mess.

"Me! You're the one who knocked it out of my hand!"

"You shouldn't have been drinking in the first place!"

"Ye shouldn't have gone and fallen in that cave!"

"I tripped! And besides, what would that do? Then you'd probably have it! Not that that would be a bad thing, now that I consider it…"

"Bloody hell woman! I'm trying to help ye!"

"You could have helped me by never picking us up off that wreck!" She screamed. She regretted the words as soon as she said them.

Jack just looked at her, stunned.

"Now, I know ye don't mean that."

"How do you know?" Her voice was pained and quiet. He took a step forward, close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Because you once said that me picking you and Marie out of the ocean was the best thing that ever happened to ye." She smiled slightly.

"I do believe that I was drunk at the time."

"Ye weren't the other four times." She turned around suddenly, one eyebrow raised.

"You were counting?" he held up his hands in front of him.

"Estimation luv." She looked down and towards the desk, chewing on her lip nervously. It was getting close to the deadline. Too close.

"Wait…" She picked up the rum soaked map. "It's uncovered!" She squealed in delight.

Jack grabbed it from her. Sure enough, a clear line could be seen.

"Aha! You see, rum is the answer to every problem!" She rolled her eyes.

"Once Jack. It worked once." She tried to sound angry, but she couldn't help it. They had finally gotten somewhere!

"But it did work." He sat back down and looked at the map. The line seemed to be a continuation of the island. It made it bigger, and near the middle of the newly uncovered section, a red circle.

"I guess we have to go there…"

"Good guess."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. Chapter hopefully- not- a -total -piece -of –crap 29. Almost at thirty. Wow.

Chicaga


	30. That sinking feeling

Another chapter from little old me. I'm very sorry for the length of time it took to update; writer's block has been plaguing me in ALL of my stories. Urgh.

So without further delay, Chapter 30.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The island came into view the next morning. They set out immediately, along with a large supply of food and water.

Jack wasn't sure how long it would take to actually get to the bottle or vial or whatever it was. The part of the island they were going to they hadn't known existed until the little rum incident.

Alyssa was put in charge of the compass, seeing as she wanted the potion more than anyone else. Within a few seconds she had the direction that was needed.

They followed their heading into the jungle.

And of course, as expected, the surrounding foliage turned her green. Many varying shades of green.

Despite her happiness at being so close to becoming visible again, this fact bothered her greatly.

"Oh come on! At least if we're attacked or something, they won't be able to find you." Jack quipped as she stopped to reexamine the heading.

She turned around suddenly, pointing her finger in his face. She opened her mouth to talk many times, but couldn't find the right words.

"You are on _very_ thin ice Jack. Watch it." She turned back and stormed forward, the group trying to keep up behind her.

"Nice comeback luv!" He called after her.

"Shut up Jack, or maybe I won't save you if and when we're attacked."

They walked for a long time, the jungle getting denser and denser, until there was almost no light.

"Maybe we should stop…" Will suggested, not particularly liking the inability to see.

"No way. We're too close to stop." Alyssa said, taking a lantern that they had brought and lighting it.

"There's light up ahead there! We're almost out of here." Alyssa bolted forward, eager to get out of the green.

She stopped at the edge of the forest, flailing her arms to keep from falling down a hill. They were at the edge of a huge crater, the bottom set with moss covered tiles. In the middle a stone pedestal, and on top of that was something red and glowing.

"Well, I would imagine that's what we're looking for." Jack came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She groaned in disgust, picking it off of her.

The group made their way down into the crater, Alyssa running ahead.

Her hopes dwindled as she realized how high the pedestal was. It was huge really, at least five times as tall as she was. They all stared up at the tower.

"So, what now?" Gibbs asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"We could try to shoot it off…"

"That would break it Jack, and that's not good." Alyssa said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry for trying to help!" She turned and poked him in the shoulder.

"You should be sorry for getting me into this mess!"

"I am not-"

"Will you two just stop it!" Will yelled, causing the two to stop fighting and turn their heads in his direction. "You have been bickering without end since we got that treasure! If you want to get anything done, you need to stop!"

Everyone just stood there in silence, staring at Will.

"You, whelp, are to stay out of this." Jack turned back towards the pillar, "Where were we?"

"Don't treat Will like that! He's just trying to help!" She hit him in the back, and he turned to face her, scowling.

"I'm the captain here; and as Captain, I can do what I want."

"Well you certainly aren't being a very good one!" The rest of the company groaned and sat down on the ground.

Intervening was pointless now; they were too far into the argument. The only thing to do was wait for either one of them to stop, or something important to happen.

Will collapsed down to the ground with a sigh. It was foolish even trying to stop a fight between those two. They would never listen to him, or at least Jack wouldn't.

It was a shame Elizabeth wasn't here. She could probably make Jack stop, if she put her mind to it. But no, they were all stuck here while she sat back in the ship, resting. Why was he the one who always had to go on these things?

It felt like he was sinking into a deeper hole of… something.

Wait.

He really was sinking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUHHH!!!!!

Oh man, I love cliffhangers (if you can't already tell)! Aren't I so cruel. : )

Okay, so I was writing this chapter, and it suddenly occurred to me: This story is almost over. I was in utter astonishment. For a while I couldn't write anything because of the shock (part of my explanation for lateness. That and the aforementioned writer's block).

Then I thought, 'well this had to happen some time.' But it's so soon! And so sudden!

But I digress. You were about to review (hopefully). I just really had to get that out there. It was actually a very frightening thought.

Chicaga


	31. Sudden implosion

Lo and behold dear readers, for another chapter has come! And it came quickly too!

On with the chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will shrieked and leapt up off the stone tile he was sitting on.

Everyone turned to him, except for the two busy fighting. They were really absorbed in that fight.

The whole group gathered around cautiously, watching as the stone sunk lower and lower into the ground, and suddenly stopped.

At the same time, the pillar also sunk into the ground, just as the stone had.

"Ye think we should tell 'em?" Gibbs asked, his eyes fixed on the pedestal.

"No, no. I wanna see what happens first." Will waved his hand back at him, slowly approaching the sinking pillar.

Soon the top, and the glowing vial on top, was at eye level. It kept sinking another foot, until it was at his chest, where it stopped.

Slowly and carefully, he lifted the glowing red vial off the top, moving it slowly towards himself. Will let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened. As he turned back around to hand over the potion to Alyssa, there was a loud thunk.

He whipped around, seeing the pillar sink into the ground at an alarming rate. The tiles around it also began to tip and fall, as if there was no ground supporting them anymore.

The crew all backed away from the sinking stones, watching as they fell into a dark abyss.

And they ran. The running and screaming was enough to get the attention of the two un-mesmerized pirates. They stopped fighting and turned towards the noise, faced with a large stampede.

Will grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him away from the advancing chasm. Jack, in turn grabbed Alyssa.

"What the hell is happening?!" She screamed, running behind them.

"I'll explain once we're not in danger of falling into a huge pit and dying!" Will yelled back.

Everyone scrambled up the hill, as the drop off approached quickly.

They all collapsed breathless on top, just as the last tile fell.

"What the hell did you do?" Jack was lying on his back, trying to catch his breath. He got no answer.

"Oh my God the vial!" Alyssa screamed, crawling back over to the edge. "It's gone! I'm stuck like this forever!" She cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Will held the vial in front of her, and she looked up. Her eyes widened, reflecting the glowing red.

"Will!" She squealed, launching herself at him. "Thank you thank you thank you!!"

"Yes, um you're welcome. Here." He handed her the vial, and she backed off. For awhile she just stared at it, swirling the red liquid around.

Finally she opened it, swallowing it all. She coughed and sputtered as the liquid went down her throat.

"Oh God; that tastes absolutely horrible."

"I suppose when your visibility depends on it, they don't think you'll care 'bout the taste." Jack said, sitting up. She held her hand out in front of her, but was still able to see through.

"I'm not changing back!" She said worriedly.

"Relax. I'm sure that it will take a little while to get it to work."

"But I want it to work now!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would you rather that Will didn't get it?" her eyes widened, and she shook her head violently. "Thought not." He paused. "How did you get it off that thing anyways?"

Will looked around at the other crew members before replying.

"While you two were busy fighting, we made a giant tower and grabbed it."

"Out of what?" Alyssa asked, narrowing her eyes.

"People." Gibbs said quickly.

"What about the mysterious implosion of the crater?"

"I guess removing the vial set off some switch or something." After a short pause, Jack and Alyssa stopped asking questions, accepting the answer.

"We should get going before it gets too dark." Everyone nodded, and followed Jack back through the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now _that_ is a short chapter. What is it, 600 words? Wow. Sorry for that.

Chicaga


	32. Cured but insulted

Rejoice all readers, for this chapter is longer than the last few!

And a note to **PirateLuvers101**: Very sorry that they're still fighting. I just need to have them fight to get to another little thing you wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa buried her head in the pillow, relishing the darkness. Darkness? Darkness! Her eyes flew open, and she sat up. Holding her hands in front of her, she saw skin. No more ceiling, or blankets, or rum bottles!

She leapt out of bed and checked everywhere. Nothing but skin. She was opaque again! She did an absurd dance of joy, clapping her hands and squealing.

"I'm me again!" She screamed, bursting out of the cabin. Everyone looked up, and found it true.

"Very nice luv." Jack grabbed her hand to draw her over to him. She pulled her hand away from his and narrowed her eyes.

"Is that all you're going to say about it?" She spat back at him.

"What else is there to say?"

"Well you could at least pretend to be happy!" he turned to her.

"I am happy! Now I won't have to listen to you whining about some stupid curse!"

"What?" She said through clenched teeth.

"You heard me! All you did was whine! 'Jack I can see through my eyelids!' 'Jack I'm turning invisible!' 'Jack this is all your fault!'" He waved his hands around, changing the pitch of his voice to mimic hers.

"Are you _mocking_ me?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You're too much of a coward to even admit it!" She walked up and punched him before storming back into the cabin.

Jack held his jaw, watching her go back into the cabin.

"Bloody women." He muttered, straightening and turning back towards the helm. Everyone just stared back at him. He had never really acted like that. Mocking her without a trickle of humor. "What are ye looking at? Get back to work!"

Elizabeth approached him scowling. As soon as she was close enough she slapped him. Jack's head whipped back from the force, and he frowned.

"You should know what that's for." She turned on her heel and walked back down to the lower deck.

"Enlighten me!" he called after her, but he got no response. The crew had all looked up at him again.

"Maybe you should go apologize Captain." Gibbs said meekly. The crew all nodded in agreement.

"If I do will you all stop looking at me like I have a second head?" Everyone nodded again, and he sighed. Turning back to the cabin, he knocked on the door.

"Ally?" She thrust open the door.

"You have no right to call me that anymore!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back at her.

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you, are, not!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Excellent!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"Good bye!" She slammed the door shut before he could answer. He stared at the wood of the door a moment before turning away. The crew all stared at him.

"I thought ye said ye'd stop that!" Everyone hurried back to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it that put Jack at odds with Alyssa?" Will asked as he tied down on the ropes. "I know they fight a lot, but I've never seen anything like _that_." Jack had just gone below deck, probably to get more rum, and it seemed to be safe to talk about it.

"Who knows what goes on in those heads of theirs." Elizabeth commented angrily.

"I don't know what happened between those two, but it was bad. I heard 'em shouting at each other a few nights ago. Surprised it didn't wake up the whole bloody ship." Gibbs said.

"It seems to have gotten worse though. You'd think after getting everything back to normal, they'd stop fighting."

Elizabeth was about to reply when the door to the cabin opened. Alyssa poked her head out, looking to see if Jack was around. When she didn't see him, she opened the door fully and stepped out into the light.

She walked down to where most of the crew was, sitting down amongst them. No one really said anything for quite some time. Andrew, who had just learned to walk a few weeks ago, toddled over to her, and she lifted him into her lap.

"How's it feel to be visible again?"

"It's great. Thanks for caring, unlike some people." She spat the last part loudly, just as Jack came up on deck. He glared at her before heading over to the helm.

"So… what happened between you two anyways?"

"Nothing different. Just Jack being an ass." She replied casually, trying to get a strand of hair away from the child in her lap.

"I'm serious. You two have never fought this long and hard."

"And I for one am sick of it." Elizabeth said sternly. The rest of the crew nodded. Alyssa blushed slightly. She hadn't thought that one little rift (or maybe a not so little one) would bother everyone.

She didn't know why they kept fighting. Sure at first it was because she was mad at him. He had said that there was no curse, and then she got it. But that wasn't really his fault. There was no way he could have known, and it wasn't like he just dumped her somewhere to deal with it on her own. He had helped get it.

So why was she still mad?

She wasn't really sure. Something just kept telling her to fight him.

Why was he fighting back?

Sure, she had been a little whiney, but she was disappearing! It was stressful! Maybe the stress made her so irritated.

But she shouldn't be stressed anymore. Everything was back to normal. Or at least as normal as it would get.

'_Very nice luv.'_ An almost mechanical response. No emotion what so ever. That was what bothered her. It made her feel unimportant. That was all she had ever wanted in life, was to feel important.

That's what Jack did. Sure, he had left her behind and all that, but when they were together, she felt so significant.

And that was why she loved him.

She suddenly lowered Andrew to the ground and got up.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth called after her. Alyssa didn't answer. Instead she went straight back into the cabin, dragging Jack with along her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, another chapter. And I do believe the next will be the last.

And there won't be a sequel. There _will_ be a prequel however. I really want to write about Marie and stuff like that. I'm not quite sure about a title just yet, but I'll be sure to let you know by the next chapter.

Please review!

Chicaga


	33. Le Fin

Last chapter! Gah!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hand grabbed Jack's collar, dragging him backwards away from the helm. He cursed, allowing himself to be brought in his cabin.

"Mr. Gibbs! Man the wheel!"

When he was finally let go, he turned to see an anxious looking Alyssa.

"I want to stop fighting." She said quickly, wringing her hands infront of her. He raised an eyebrow. "The crew and everyone are getting tired of it, and it just needs to stop."

He still didn't say anything. She stuck out her hand to him.

"Do we have a… a deal or pact or whatever you call it?"

"An accord?" he said, still not making a move.

"Yeah, sure. Do we have an accord?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is it that has caused this sudden change of heart?" She bit her lip nervously. _What to say, what to say…_

She looked down at the floor, muttering something under her breath.

"What's that? You'll have to speak up luv." He said with a smirk.

"Dammit Jack! Stop making this harder than it already is!" His smile faded into a frown, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry luv. If ye want to stop fighting that much…"

"I love you Jack." She said again, her voice only slightly louder than last time.

Jack stood there for a second, letting the words sink in.

"I know that you won't love me back, but I don't care. I just had to tell you that. Thanks for your time." She said quickly, not looking at him. She tried to sidestep past him, but he blocked her with his arm.

"Repeat that for me again?" he used his arm to bring her back in front of him.

"I know that you won't-" He shook his head.

"No no, not that one. The first one."

"Oh. I love you." She blushed slightly.

"Is that what all this is about?"

"All what?"

"The fighting and everything."

"I… I don't know what that was about. At first it was because I was just pissed at you, for the whole curse thing, but… I don't know."

"Well ye don't need to worry about me not lovin' ye back." She looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?" he nodded slowly, running his hand through her hair.

"Why else do ye think I keep ye around?" She laughed, leaning her head against his chest.

"Well that makes things a lot less awkward." He pushed her away, giving her a smirk.

"So… what do you say we kiss and make up?"

"Oh, I had a lot more in mind than that." She raised her eyebrows and looked up at him seductively.

"I like the sound of that." They kissed, and she felt herself slowly backing towards the bed. Just as she fell back on it, he stopped. He lifted his head, his eyebrows furrowed. Alyssa cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?" She whispered. He put a finger to her lips, and slowly lifted himself off of her. She pouted a little, but watched as he approached the door.

He swung it open suddenly, scowling down at whoever was outside.

"Get away from me cabin ye sick dogs! Fight's over!" There was a flurry of noise as whoever was outside scrambled away. A slap followed, and Jack's head whipped to the side. "You too Lizzie." He mumbled, shutting the door and locking it.

Alyssa couldn't help but laugh at him as he came over, a red hand mark already appearing on his cheek.

"You seem to be getting very beat up today Jack."

"Only by the women." He muttered, leaning back over her.

"Well of course. We're the only ones on this ship who would dare." She kissed the red mark on his cheek tenderly. "Because you wouldn't dare hit us back."

"True." He kissed her again, her hands getting tangled in his hair.

For the first time, things really seemed to be looking up.

_Le Fin_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, the end. It was kinda bad. I suck at writing endings. Blech

Thanks to you all for reading my story. In particular I would like to thank (in no particular order):

**Alenor Peredhel, Princess Amberly**,** Captain Uschi**,** make.me.smile.**,** SerenityRose016**,** NazgulQueen**,** Princess-Maiden**,** Charmed Angel**,** mypiratejack**,** MrsCaptainJack85**,** phantomphan1915**,** PirateLuvers101**,** Katyann**,** ilovejacksparrow121**,** icyfingers13**,** siriusly.psyco**,** FaNtAsMaS ChiCa**,** –gullish wammy-**,** Brooke Girl**,** Beautiful x lie**,** Second Star to the Left**,** kait1029**,** SparrowsVixon**,** Indian Wolf**,** a-k-a amber**,** MentalPatient911**,** Silvia X.**,** lilsteves**,** drey'auc475**,** Nebraska Girl**,** golfgoddess93**,** Scouter**,** Hina001**,** Star Flicker**,** Wanderer of the Roads**,** MarcyPlayground**,** kagomesdance**,** lilyluvr62**,** williepotner**,** LisLuv05**,** Captain Victory, pinksharpie, lilchazz, thomthom830**

That would be all my wonderful reviewers. Thanks to you all, so much. You're what kept this story going.

Another thank you to my friend Teya, who helped me finally get through one of my bigger writer's blocks!

AHEM. Moving on to different matters, the title for the prequel will be 'Tortured, Tangled Hearts.'

For those of you who have me on your author alert list, no need to worry (unless ff stops sending alerts again. Grrrr.). If not, just keep your eyes peeled. It should be up within the next week, probably over the weekend.

I'm really excited about it, so I hope to hear from you guys!

Chicaga

Over and out.


End file.
